The Archangel
by Anna Blue Ivory
Summary: She was an experiment, a weapon made to destroy this world and bring about a new one. A weapon to destroy the worlds hope, the Justice League. That all she knew. That's not what she wanted. They saved her, and took her under their wing. Now Rose is apart of the Team, but will her past come to ruin her newly formed life? (Kaldur x OC, rated M for language and for later chapters)
1. The Rose That Grew Through Concrete

Chapter 1:

The Rose that grew through concrete

I was used to the darkness that surrounded me. I found comfort in it, an escape of the constant hateful voices that had previously filled my ears. Though, I don't remember my life before being stuck in this constant darkness, I know I am someone. Not just an experiment as the voices keep telling me. I am a person. All people have names right? I don't remember mine, so I gave myself one. The voice don't believe I need one so they keep calling me experiment 725: Project Apocolypse, Codename: Archangel. They tell me I am a tool that will be used to bring this world to an end and begin a new one. They teach me of things of the place I reside, Earth. Tell me of the enemies that I will encounter on my mission. They tell me I must eliminate them. In truth, I do not wish to. I felt a slave to my own mind and wanted to be free, but I know that they created me, made me. So I simply had to accept their words as facts and take on the mission they gave me as compensation for the life I was given, but when the voices leave me be, I cling to the darkness and dream of the person I want to be, rather than the thing they want me to be.

Today, instead of being left to my own devices, my thoughts were interrupted by a light that illuminated through my darkness. It was so warm, so much more comforting than the darkness I had always known. I reached out for it, hoping to touch it. Hoping to hold on to it and keep it for my own, forgetting the darkness that once developed me. I know the voices didn't show me this light, they were much too hateful to do such a thing, so who did. My eyes then opened for the first time to see the world I had been taught so much about. Much to my disappointment, there were nothing but plain gray walls around me. Humans surrounded me and, to my slight surprise, I recognized them as my enemies.

Two of them were human looking males. They both had black hair but one had blue eyes while the other had black. One of the males had on a blue, red, and yellow costume, with an S on his chest and a red cape. The other had a black facial mask on, with a black and grey costume as a bat symbol on his chest. I immediately recognize them as Batman and Superman, both of which I must eliminate. Two females stood as well, one Amazonian and the other with wings. The first female had black hair and blue eyes, she wore a strange red and blue costume that left her arms and legs bare. Stars covered her bottom, silver bracelets held on her wrist, red boots ran up to her knees, and a gold tiara held her long hair back. The other had long red hair and a mask that covered the upper half of her face. She had on golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Dark red and black clothing wrapped around her arms and a mace was in her hands ready to attack. Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman both looked even more beautiful than I ever thought. The last man was a Martian who had red eyes and a blue cape. He wore a black costume with a red x across his chest. Martian Manhunter.

They all stared at me with slight shock, and suspicion. Unlike them, I had fear in my eyes. At this point, I was not prepared to fight against the enemies who had years of experience on me, fighting them now would only mean my defeat. They would destroy me, making me unable to complete my mission. Superman reached out to me, making panic flow through me. I screamed and let out a powerful electric shock making him fly back through the wall. I took their moment of confusion to leap out of the pod I had been in and escape. I went over to the a wall and took notice that I was missing something. Adrenaline ran through my veins, as I punched a hole through the wall. A red blur past by me then, a man stood in front of me knocking me back onto my butt. A lightning bolt symbol was held on his chest and I recognize him as The Flash. Fear found its way onto my face as I started crawling back away from him. I did not want to fight. At the same time I did not want to die, or ignore the orders given to me by my creators. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me as I began to float up from the ground.

"Calm down, we do not want to harm you." The Martian said forcefully They are lying, they must know my mission and want to dispose of me first. Anxiety caused me to hyperventilate and I panicked. Without warning I felt a surge of power spill out of me.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled loudly as a lightning bolt crashed down onto us. Both the Flash and Martian Manhunter fell to the ground. I scrambled up and began to panicky even worse. They would now think I wanted a fight because I attacked. I do not wish to fight. The other ones came in and noticed the destruction around them. I looked for a way to escape but realized escaping was futile. The place was empty, deserted, if someone was here, surely by now they would have come. No one was here to help me. And with their combined efforts I would either be forced into a fight I could not win or captured eventually. I scrambled until my back was against the wall. Trying to think of some way to escape. Hawkgirl began to come at me, but I began to whimper, not from fear but from anxiety.

"Please, just stay away from me." I said quietly. I placed my head in my knees terrified of the sight of so many amazing people around me. I do not want to hurt them. I admire them. They are spectacular people, even if I am supposed to dispose of them, I still can not help but look up to them. Silence filled the room as I shook quietly in the corner. I heard someone kneel down in front of me. I hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to tense up and shake even more.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you. We want to help you." A soft feminine voice said to me I looked up from lap to see Hawkgirl looking at me with sincerity in her calm green eyes. My shaking began to die down, she smiled at me. The others stood around her and began to talk about me. I just watched as they spoke, and I watched silently as they discussed me. Then a clap sounded off in the back causing them all to turn around at the new person.

"Well down Experiment:725, you at least brought them all together." I tensed slightly upon hearing the deep male voice. It was the voice I had heard all my life. My creator.

"Now do what you were made to do. Destroy them." My eyes widened as he spoke. The man had long blonde hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and wore a long white lab coat. He brown eyes and a strong jaw. His hands were cockily placed in his pocket as he glared down at me. Fear filled my core as I stared at the group in front of me.

"How could you do something like this to a kid?! That's sick. She doesn't even seem to want to fight!" The Flash yelled out to the man. I lifted my hands and felt the lightning fly out. I had my mission to do. They created me I had to do it. All of them flew forward and hit the wall. My electricity made them stay on it as I looked up to them. I stood and walked forward a little. The man laughed as he stared down at me.

"That's ridiculous. It is a weapon here only to make the new world. That's it's sole purpose on this earth. It probably doesn't even have the ability to do exactly what we tell it!" I felt a force push me to the side, but I still kept the people on the wall. I did not want to but I had to. I had no choice.

"See it's just a weapon." He said. Batman looked at me and I stared down not wanting to make eye contact with the world's greatest detective.

"You have your own mind, your own life. You can make your own decisions. Is this what you really want?" My eyes widened as he asked me that. No one has ever really asked me what I wanted before. Before today, I always thought it was irrelevant. could it be possible for me to do what I want, even if it means crossing those who have made me. All people do what they're told don't they? The man in the lab coat laughed.

"Preposterous it is an experiment. It isn't a person. 725, dispose of the heroes, then return to your pod immediately for reconfiguration. It seems we must re-establish your emotional mind capabilities." He said as he turned around to leave. As he spoke, my fear was replaced with I thought about it for a moment, Superman probably could have escaped anytime he wanted to. Did they trust my greater judgement, or were they testing me to see where I stood? Batman said I have my own mind. I almost forgot, I am my own person. I am my own person. I released the heroes from my powers, and glared at the man with blonde hair.

"No. My name is Rose and She will not! Do it yourself. I am no longer under your control." I stated firmly and angrily. The man turned around and glared at me, to which I returned.

"Experiment 725, dispose of them and return to your pod." Electricity began to spark around me as I grew more angry. I raised my hand at him before growling.

"I. Said. No." I sent an electric shock at him knocking him back onto the wall. More and more electricity filled the air as my anger grew. The man stared at me with a smirk, while he held up a strange box.

"Well then 725 you turned out just as powerful and efficient as we'd hope! I simply can't wait until we meet again." He pressed a button causing an explosion and me to have an intense pain in my head. The world around me began to fade and spin, as I fell to the ground.

That was over a week ago and since then I have been held in a room that was to hold me in case I was a threat. It never bothered me though, I enjoyed all the things I was able to see. The world was new to me, and I was happy to be with the heroes I now look up to, even if I did not have their trust. Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter often came to see me. Hawkwoman just came to talk to me, I think she enjoyed talking to me and found it amusing how little I actually knew about the world but could recite the definitions of the things she asked me about perfectly. She described me as ignorant yet intelligent. Martian Manhunter came to search my mind for anything suspicious, he never asked me anything. Just came in did his brain search thing, and left. He has brought me books from time to time, which was a nice gesture. Today was different though. Today a man with black hair and a similar complexion to my own walked into my room while I was reading Treasure Island. He wore a green and black costume, with a lantern symbol on his chest. He was the Green Lantern, or at least one of them.

"Come on, the team would like to talk to you." His deep voice sounded quite calm though I could tell he was cautious around me. He undoubtedly heard of my abilities, and was told to be careful around me. I still did not mind. I looked up to these people, and did not want to hurt them, even if I was wearing handcuffs.

As we walked I thought it was quite natural that everyone would be staring at me. If not for the fact that I was an adolescent girl in their watchtower, wearing handcuffs, than it was because of my appearance. I had long white hair that fell to the middle of my back, with white eyes to match. I had milk chocolate brown skin, and stood at around 5'7". Not only that, but I have a pair of large white wings, like that of an angel, which makes sense considering I was called project Archangel. Regardless this was not common on earth, if the first, it was extremely rare. Naturally people were bound to stare, but that was not what made me nervous. I wanted to be liked by the people I admired. The founding members of the Justice league.

Green Lantern lead me to a room filled with the people I so respected. He unlocked my handcuffs and sat at a metal table with the rest of the Teams founders. Superman and Batman looked stern, which I had expected. Wonderwoman and Green Lantern looked indifferent neither seeing me as a threat or an ally. Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter and The Flash all looked at me with a kind smile on their faces. I returned it and looked to Batman, Wonderwoman and Superman. Over the past few days I had a few questions about. Though I have gone through a number of possibilities in my head, but I could not find one that seemed to be the reasons. I wanted to know, but no one could tell me but them.

"You can sit down if you want Rose." Wonderwoman said I swallowed hard before nodding.

"Yes ma'am." I sat down nervously, looking down. There was a slight silence in the room until I finally decided to look up.

" M-may I ask a question?" Superman, who looked a little surprised gave me a small smile.

"Yes go ahead."

"Why did you all not escape when I put you all on the wall? Better yet, why did you all not attack, even once? I could not deduced a settling reason as to why. You are all strong enough to have released yourselves from my power. You were also strong enough to have captured me at anytime through means of force. I do not understand why you all did not attack me." I stated calmly looking down. The room had an awkward silence as the team looked at each other. No one spoke until Batman cleared his throat.

"Rose, do you know how old you are?"

"No, sir."

"You're 15. When we found your files, we discovered you were made to destroy the world, but you had never interacted with the world itself. You were made to destroy us, but when you woke up, you looked scared. You ran. Anybody could tell that you didn't want to do anything to us. But what we want to know is why?" I looked down to the ground sadly.

"All I remember is being told by that voice, that man in the lab coat, that I was to bring a new world and destroy this one, to destroy you all. I never questioned it while he was around, but when I felt he was not I always thought for myself. I have always wanted to see a Rose, which is why I named myself Rose. And I always wanted to meet you all, which is why I did not want to hurt you all. I admire all of you, respect you greatly and want to be like you all. But when that man came in, I felt as if I owned him something for creating me. I did not take long for me to realize I should not owe anything to someone who does not treat me like a person." I said with a slight growl at the end. I felt the tense atmosphere leave the room. Everyone but Batman gave me a polite and welcoming smile. Hawkgirl smiled a little brighter than any of them. I don't know what it is but I like her a little more than the others. I respected them all equally, but she I suppose was like my idol.

"Do you remember anything else about the place you were held? What was the name of it? You're life before it?" Batman asked shook my head sadly.

"No, sir. I have only known what I have told you, and i assumed that I can not remember my life before, because I was only made there. I had no life before that, I suppose." The group started to talk and discuss everything mentally after that, I know because they kept making small facial expressions, but I assume they knew that. As they discussed me, again, I looked down at my lap and began to mess with my clothes. Hawkgirl gave me a few clothes for the week, so I could change out of the lab clothes I was found in. Now I wore a nice pair of Jean pants, with a white short sleeves v-neck, a pair of sneakers, and a hoodie. As I played with my zipper nervously, Superman cleared his throat, catching my attention. I looked up nervously to find out my verdict.

"Rose, we have decided to let you live with Hawkgirl, and train with the Justice League for supervision." My eyes widened as I heard this.

"D-does this mean you all approve of me?" I inquired nervously. Some chuckled while others gave a small smile.

"Though I think keeping you under surveillance for the time being is in our best interest, I do approve of you, and believe you'll do great things."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I adore you." Hawkgirl said

"You seem like an extremely sweet girl, regardless of what you were made to be." Wonderwoman stated with a smile.

"You seem to have a lot of potential. I approve."

Batman stated

"I searched through your mind many times and have not discovered anything other than what you told us today, so I approve." Martian Manhunter said

"Any fan of us, is a friend in my book." The Flash stated.

"Judging by what you all told me, you probably could have escaped anytime. You seem just fine with me." The Green Lantern said A wide genuine smile spread across my face as I looked at all of them.

Later that day I moved in with Hawkgirl, who insisted on me calling her Shayera. Ever since then, she had been a motherly figure to me. She constantly taught me new things about Earth, and unlike the man in the lab coat, she taught me right and wrong. She taught me the value of being a hero, and how to fly and fight. She meant more to me than anyone, but she was not the only one. Wonderwoman was like my aunt, MM, Flash, Batman, and Supermam were like my uncles, and surprisingly GL was like my father. The day they decided on me was the first day I had ever felt a two emotions. Happiness, and love. And I never intend on losing those feelings.

So this is my first story on Fanfiction.

Let me know if it sucked, should continue everything like that.

I know the first chapter was kind of crappy, and I promise this is going somewhere! I just thought I should start with her origins, so no one would be confused


	2. Independence Day

The Archangel Chapter 2: Independence day, a young justice fanfic | FanFiction

Chapter 2:

Independence Day

6 months later

It has been a 6 months since I have been living with Ms. Shiera, and I have learned so much from her and Batman. In fact, they told me that I have the intelligence level of that of a college senior, so I have no need to go to school. Wonderwoman, Superman, and the Black Canary all taught me combat techniques. Superman and Wonderwoman help me with my extreme strength, while Black Canary teaches me ways to develop my fighting skills. Martian Manhunter often brings me new books, my favorite of which were fiction. Lastly, the Green Lantern and Flash bring new music albums, whenever they come to visit me, giving me a love for music.

Though I have love the days I have spent with the members of the League, Superman was not lying when he said I would be under constant supervision. I never left Ms. Shiera's apartment without her. When I did, it was either to go somewhere to train and develop my powers, or to go get groceries as a civilian under the name Rose Hall. I did not mind, though. My main mission was to destroy them at one point, so I could understand Superman's caution when it comes to my freedom. Besides, I am still new to this world, too much exposure to new things might end up overwhelming me in the end. In short, it was necessary most of the times to be kept under the watch of his trusted members. Still, I wanted to be a hero. I want to save people's lives and help the world just like they do, so I keep asking Ms. Shiera to let me at least go on patrol. She keeps returning my pleads with a refusal, telling me I am not ready to go out into the world. All I need is one chance to prove myself to them, and I could show them all that I am ready for something as small as that. That I can make a difference in this world, just like they do everyday.

I sat on the couch of the small apartment with my electric guitar in hand. Since I have developed a love for music, with no particular genre preference, I tried to get use to playing many instruments. In the 5 months I have decided on this, I already knew how to play the guitar, piano, drums, violin, and the bass. With nothing else to do when Ms. Shiera leaves to perform her League duties, I had to do something to pass the time. Reading, Cooking, and music just so happened to catch my interest.

Ms. Shiera walked in, in quite a hurry, with her Hawkgirl outfit on. I looked at her with great curiosity and hope. This could be my chance to be just like them! As looked around for something, I quickly ran to my room and got dressed into my fighting outfit with the speed as fast as the Flash. It was a light blue and white that reached my hips and that I kept zipped up to my up to my chest. Underneath that I wore a black and light blue crop top with no sleeves, black pants that fit snuggly on me and black with light blue rims knee high combat boots. A white and blue full facial mask with a small smile was held in my mouth as I excitedly ran towards Hawkgirl, pulling my hair into a braided bun. Batman had given me a katana a couple of months ago, so after I quickly finished my hair, I grabbed that and stood excitedly at Hawkgirl's side.

"I am ready to engage in battle! What is our mission?" I said excitedly Hawkgirl swiftly turned towards me with a confused look on her face.

"Engage in battle? Where do you think you're going?" She said making my face fall.

"With you, on your mission. I know you do not believe I am ready for something like this, but I am. I can do this." I said determined to prove myself. Ms. Shiera sighed before putting a hand on my shoulder. My face dropped as she spoke.

"Rose, you are an extremely talented young girl, and you are undoubtedly strong, but you still have a lot to learn about the world. Maybe I can take you out to patrol tomorrow, but you aren't ready for a full on League mission yet. Now, where's my-"

"Here is your mace." I interrupted, sadly pulling it from behind the refrigerator. Can you blame me? She would have left without even thinking about bringing me, if she found it. Ms. Shiera gave me her famous "You are going to get it when I get back" look before going to the window.

"We'll talk about that when I get home." I gave her a small two finger wave as she jumped out the window, and left me to my own devices. I sighed and plopped myself down onto the couch. I turned on the television and watched the news.

Why does she not trust me enough to go with her? I could have at least been back up, or just there to observe. How will she ever get the chance to trust me if I never get the chance to prove myself? I looked at the television and seen that there was a small fire on a genetics lab in Washington,DC. I noticed a couple of protégés from members of the league go in and help some of the scientist out. She probably does not even trust me with a small fire like those protégés can do it why can I not? That is when I noticed I never seen them get out of the building. No one else seem to think twice about it in the crowd. The reporter already said that was the last of the scientist so where were the protégés? A smirk found its way onto my face. Hawkgirl did suggest I was ready to go on patrol, when she said she might take me out tomorrow. Maybe I can take this as an opportunity to prove myself! I slid my mask down onto my face, and pulled my hood on my head as I strapped my katana on my left hip. With a small smile at myself, I took flight out of the window and towards Washington D.C.

I landed onto the roof of the stealthily, then quickly tucked my wings into jump into a window. I cautiously looked around for one of the protégés, I could not find any of them. Using my acute hearing I could hear a lot of commotion coming from downstairs. I ran over to the elevator and pulled it open with ease. This made the noise even louder, and I can say with certainty something was going on. Without a second thought, I jumped down into the elevator shaft and unfurled my wings. Levels upon levels were in this building, but what makes it worse is that this was supposed to be a two story building. Very peculiar. I stopped at a level that was extremely loud. I reared my fist back and launched it making the doors fly back. I jumped through the door and ran towards the commotion. Looking around I noticed that I this whole setup was wrong. Other than the obvious, not what it is supposed to be set up, this Project Cadmus facility is in every way in needs of investigation, if not that, then obviously evil.

I came here to help those protégés, so instead of investigating what they might already know, I should find them. I listened hard for them and discovered something completely coincidental. I smirked as I bent down to the ground and but my ear to the floor. I could hear voices, teenage voices, voices that I assume belongs to the protégés. I balled my fist up and reared it back, then punched the ground, making a hole. I leaped down and landed gracefully in front of a boy. He looked almost exactly like Superman, just younger. I looked him in his eyes and noticed something almost immediately. He was a cloned experiment. This is…...wonderful! So he is like my brother!

"You are like me." I said quietly I saw him stiffen under my gaze, though I know he could not see my face.b

"What is your name? I am Archangel." I said calmly. He stared at me wide eyed.

"S-Superboy." He said with slight surprise.

"Well Superboy, it is nice to meet you. We can get you out of here, but we need to find some people first. Is that ok? If you do not wish to do it, you can stay here and wait until I find them."

"Is that them?" Superboy pointed behind him and I looked to see them. I smirked from behind my mask. I was right to be suspicious. They were all captured, and hung up on the wall. Then the wheels began to turn in my head. Superboy must have been forced to do this to them. It only made sense considering he was a cloned experiment. This meant the real culprit should be somewhere nearby. I flew up to the boy with dark skin and black tattoos on his arms. He had light brown eyes that stared at me with confusion. I looked at the technology and observed its workings.

"Superboy, I know what it is like to not be in control of your own actions. Of your own life. You do have a choice, though. Either live the life they want you to have, or live the life you want to live. Be who you want to be not who they want you to be." Out of nowhere I was blasted to the side, I hit my head on the wall, groaning as I got up.

"Get the clone back to its pod." I heard someone say, Almost immediately I began to get pissed off. I had developed a strong hatred for anyone who dared to say a person was an it. As I struggled up I began to growl as the sounds of yelling filled my ear. How dare they, mere humans, lower another person simply because they were not made the same way they were? Electricity began to spark around me as I got up and pulled out my katana. I walked towards everyone else.

"Who in the hell do you think you are calling an it. He is a person! And a person has the freedom to do as they wish! Just like Superman!" I pointed my katana at the male in the lab coat. I gave a sarcastic scoff at the irony. A man in a lab coat. How am I not surprised? Suddenly, Superboy came in with the door in his hands. I smirked at his choice and immediately went to help the boys. I went over to the computer, after Superboy pushed all the bad guys away, literally.

"I see you have made your choice as well." I said slyly, I looked at the technology and smiled at how advanced it was. To me it was nothing more than a puzzle, one that I could easily solve. Why I had not thought about coming to the computer first, I have no idea. That is of little importance right now though. I released the other to boys with ease before smiling at my new friends. One had on a black cape, with a red and yellow costume on. He had on a yellow utility belt with a R on his upper left chest, and a Black mask on his face. He was Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman's protege.

The other was wearing a red and yellow costume with a big red lightning bolt on his chest, just like his mentor The Flash. He had green eyes and red goggles, looked to be around my age, Kid Flash. The last was the boy I had been trying to save earlier, he had gills on his neck, and a red shirt, with black pants and a black belt with the Atlantian symbol on it, he must be Aqualad, Aquaman's protege. They all looked to me and I cleared my throat, feeling slightly nervous under their stare. we all began to run out as the lab coat man said,

"Y-you'll never get out of here. I'll have you all in pods by morning."

"This guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all."Robin said Rolling my eyes, I sent lightning at the pods to disrupt the flow of their DNA to be cloned, as Robin threw his birdarang thing, causing an explosion.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing."Kid Flash said as we ran.

"We are precisely 42 levels below ground, making it to the elevator would be the most efficient way to leave the facility." I stated intelligently.

As if on cue, a bunch of strange, large creature jumped in front of our path. We looked behind us, and many smaller creatures blocked our path as well. Primary objective: to escape. My wings flew out and I maneuvered my way around the creatures and went to the elevator. I kicked the door in and flew upward. I looked to my new friends who had stopped at a different level. I noticed that the elevator was coming down so I flew down. Apparently Superboy could not fly, and he seemed disappointed about it.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall Buildings in a single bound. Still cool." KF told Superboy in an effort to cheer him up. I cleared my throat to catch his attention then pointed up. They noticed the elevator and we all began running trying to find a way out. I raced beside Robin and Kid Flash when we came to a fork in the hall.

"Left, go left!" Superboy yelled. We followed his direction until they eventually lead us to a dead end. I looked around for an escape plan, and smirked at what I found. An air vent.

"You trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash yelled

"No. I don't understand." I tapped them on their shoulders, then pointed once again. We all got into the vent and began to crawl ourselves out of the building. I felt as if my wings were too cramped, and we were moving too slow, but better than it is getting repodded.

"At this rate, we'll never get out!" Kid Flash said Superboy stopped and that is when I noticed it too. We were being followed by the creatures. We quickly found a way out and as an extra precaution, Robin hacked the motion sensors. I let out my wings happily and we ran/flew to the stairs. KF ran ahead of us moving any creatures out of our way. Then Superboy got rid of the stairs behind us so none would follow us. We were a good team, and actually getting somewhere was nothing to shy way either. When we finally got to the last level, the door shut. Superboy, Aqualad, and I tried to beat our way out of it, but the door would not open. Robin could not hack fast enough, and take make matters worse, huge creatures were making their way towards us.

"This way!" Robin lead us through a door only to be trapped by multiple creatures surrounding us a familiar person in blue and gold. It was the hero guardian. I pulled out my katana and prepared for battle. When suddenly I fell to the ground, weakened by the creatures. Superboy was the only one standing at this point. Everyone else felt like I did. I could see everything that was happening, but I could not hear or move. The creatures did not attack, but all their horns were glowing red. I struggle past my weakened state and managed to stand up. Though everyone else was talking, I seen a white lab coat flash in the background. A growl escaped my lips as his voice said,

" I think not. Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order To Cadmus." With that he drunk a strange liquid. The whole scene was like something out of Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He clutched his chest, fell to the ground, and literally popped out of his skin. Then he yelled out in fury intimidating many of the creatures. Guardian stepped in front of us protectively.

"Everyone back." As if it were nothing, Blockbuster threw Guardian around and out of the way. I really did not like this guy. Before I could do anything about my dislike for him, Superboy launched himself at this Desmond guy. He threw a few punches at him before beings it back and launched through the ceiling. The four of us looked at the hole.

" 's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said as he used his grappling hook to shoot his way up.

"You think lab coat planned that?"KF as he hopped up.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqualad said He looked at me and I just looked right back before flying up to join the fight.

Once up there we seen Superboy being manhandled by Desmond. Superboy broke free and tried to throw another punch, but then Desmond grabbed his leg and tossed him back to us. Superboy flew right into Aqualad making them both fly backwards. KF and Robin went back to check on them and I used lightning to throw Desmond into a pillar. I fiercely dived into him and began to punch him with all my might. He grabbed my arm and tossed me into a pillar making it crumble. Groaning, I looked up to see he was about to bring his fist down on me. unable to dodge in time, my eyes widened and prepared for the pain. Suddenly, Superboy came in and tackled Desmond diverting his attention from me. The big boy is stronger than he looks. I pushed myself of the pillar and watched as Aqualad was thrown into a pillar I flew towards him and pushed the lightning to my feet. Before kicking him to the side through one of the pillars. I went over to Aqualad and held out my hand for him to take. He gave me his hand and I pulled him up and looked to Desmond. He was gonna be hard to beat, I suppose that is what makes this job so admirable.

Superboy, KF, Aqualad, and I all ran towards him Superboy punched him a few times before being held onto a pillar. Superboy continued to punch at Desmond until Desmond gave a powerful punch, knocking out much of the pillar with Superboy. Before being punched again, Aqualad used his, glowing tattoos to control the water and hold onto Desmond's arm. Aqualad flung himself into the air and turned the water into mace and brought it down on Desmond. Desmond easily grabbed Aqualad by the arm and threw him down onto the ground hard. Taking no time to think, I did a back handspring and put more lightning into my legs down onto his head. He yelled loudly, threw Superboy to the side, then held it as I hit him with more lightning. He flew threw a pillar and I ran at him with my katana. I tried to cut him down, but his skin was tough and he was too fast. He grabbed my arm and flung me onto a pillar. He held me there, his hands over my face so hard that I could hardly breath. He began to punch me at me but then suddenly released me and threw me onto the floor. He angrily growled at Aqualad and began to squeeze him until KF ran by and punched him, grabbing some of his skin along the way. I think that was one of the most disgusting things I have ever witnessed. KF looked at the flesh before saying,

"Got your nose."Ew. That is nasty. KF ran and Desmond began to chase him. I got ready to attack again but was interrupted

"Superboy, Aqualad, Archangel!" Robin explained to us his plan, which I thought was brilliant. It was obvious we were not getting too far just attacking the monster, but bringing the roof down on him is definitely going to stop him. Quite literally, might I add. It was crazy, but I believe it crazy enough to work.

Superboy and Aqualad ran over and destroyed two of the pillars. KF ran to the x, drawn by Robin, on the floor and I got ready to do my thing. Desmond stood on the x and, with a cocky smirk, I held out my pointed finger and did my thing. I sent powerful, electric shocks at him causing more electricity to center around me. Robin grabbed my arm, pulling me toward the safe place and I immediately ran. Robins explosives did their work and the roof crumbled down and fell upon the monster. I noticed that the whole building was about to collapse, so I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled the others to the ground and covered the person closest to me.

A piece of rubble fell on us and I felt pain on my back. For a brief moment, I blacked out. Come on, Rose. Stop being weak! Then I felt the weight on my back being lifted off me and someone helped me up. I forced my eyes open, to see Aqualad holding me up. My arm was over his shoulder and I blushed at the contact. I have never really seen other people around my age before. In fact, this is the first time I have been close to one, let alone touched by one so good looking… Snap out of it, Rose! Get your feet back on the ground. I looked around and smiled to myself. No Desmond. We did it.

"We did it." Aqualad said quietly. I smirked and climbed to the top of the rubble.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin said as he and KF shared a high five, though thy immediately regretted it. I smiled at the pair under my mask.

"Hey man! Thanks for the help!" KF said to me. I stared at him in confusion. Sure, my voice was not the most feminine thing in the world, but I most certainly did not sound like a male.

"Man?" I said confused

"See? The moon." KF said to Superboy, We all looked to the full moon with a happy smile on our face. All that changed, however, at the sight of Superman. This will not end well.

"Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" I hid slightly behind Aqualad as the rest of the Justice League landed. Hawkgirl particularly caught my eye, she stared at me with this almost, terrifying look. She looked neither happy, or mad, not even upset. I know, that that look was the most terrifying of all. At least when I could tell her emotion, I could figure out a possible punishment that would come upon me. This is bad. Everyone else was staring at Superboy.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman asked Superman. I growled and stepped up.

"'It' is not a proper term to be used!" I growled defensively, Superboy stepped up irritably and announced,

"I'm Superman's clone." Many people, particularly Superman, had stared at Superboy with wide eyes. Batman snapped out of this trance and looked to the boys.

"Start talking." The boys and I explained everything to everyone. From when they left the Hall of Justice, to when I came in and tried to save them, to Superboy revelation. In short, we were waiting on their final verdict. Superboy, who was so eager to meet the Man of Steel, looked upset at the reaction he was given. He constantly looked at Superman for some sign of approval or a sign of acceptance. On the other hand, I had gotten my ass handed to me by Hawkgirl. She was now speaking with the other mentors about what to do to us. Superman had said something to Superboy, very awkwardly might I add, but the good news was he would not be disposed of. Bad news he did not get the approval he wanted from him individually. It could have been worse though.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make One thing clear-" Batman was interrupted by Flash

"You should have called first!" Batman cleared his throat.

"End results aside, we are not hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct Orders, and endangered will not be doing this again." My heart dropped at hearing this. Determination replaced my disappointment almost immediately.

"I am sorry, but we will not." Aqualad said firmly, Aquaman looked at his protege with an equally firm expression.

"Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies, my king but I will not. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do." I put a hand on his shoulder, and continued

"Together, on our own, we have forged something powerful, important. We made a difference in someone's life. Is that not our main mission?" I stated with determination.

"Is this about your treatment at the hall?" The Flash said

"Or about what I told you at home? If it is the 4 of you-" Hawkgirl was interrupted by Kid Flash,

"The 5 of us, and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why Teach us at all?" Robin said Superboy step forward and looked at the heros in front of us.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple.

Get on board or get out of the way." We all smirked and looked at the heros with a firm attitude.

After a stern talking to from my favorite superhero mom on the flight home, I laid down on my bed and rested from my long day. A smile crept up on my face as I thought about it all. I made my first confrontation with people my own age, my first talk with teenage boys, and my first superhero mission! Though Ms. Shiera is a little mad at me, I am still extremely happy.

" !" I yelled Ms. Shiera leaned at my doorway with her arms crossed.

"What is it Rose?"

"I know I am on punishment, and you are angry at me, but I made some important discoveries today." I said sitting up slightly. Ms. Shiera gave me a small smile.

"Oh yeah? And what would they be?"

"Firstly, some boys are really unintelligent, and lack common sense. I believe Kid Flash thinks I am a male. Secondly, I am not the only experiment in the world, so in a way, I have a brother. Thirdly, some Atlantians are really…...interesting." I ended with a blush as I turned and lay on my side, facing away from my guardian. I heard Ms. Shiera chuckle.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad you're learning." With that she turned off the lights and I closed my eyes and dreamt of the events of that day.

3 days later

Ms. Shiera woke me up and told me to get dressed at about 6 in the morning. Without question, I did as I was told. I wore a pair of black jeans, with knee high black boots. My light blue tank top hung loosely onto my body. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, with my white side bang over my right eye. I grabbed my white leather jacket, to hide my wings, and a back full of my crime fighting clothes, just in case. Ms. Shiera and I took our leave and she lead me to the roof, somewhere that was completely secluded as it was the tallest building in the neighborhood. Ms. Shiera quickly changed into her Hawkgirl outfit, and told me to stay put. Immediately I knew what this was about. Our verdict on the event on independence day. My stomach dropped as she came out and nodded to me.

"You don't have to change into your costume. Just put on your mask." I did as she told me and we both took flight. She lead me to the zeta tube, but suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"I already know what you're thinking. We're going to Mt. Justice to meet with the others. Do you remember it?" I nodded my head It is to my knowledge, that it is the League's previous HQ, Mt. Justice. It was deemed un-operational when the Watchtower was made. The question is, why are we meeting there? Was she trying to get rid of me and give me to a different League member? Was this a history lesson?

"We're late so I'll go ahead and tell you now. Since you all are so set on being a team, you all will be, under League supervision. Black Canary will train you all, Red Tornado will stay at the cave, and Batman will deploy the 6 of you on missions. Martian Manhunter's niece, M'gann, or Ms. Martian will also be apart of this team." Hawkgirl smiled at me proudly as I stated at her, with my mouth dropped, speechless on what she just told me.

"Congratulations, my Rose. You said you're ready to be on a team and now you are." She said happily. Losing all my sense I tackled her in a hug. She tensed under my arms as I squeezed her.

"Thank you. Thank you so so much." I said happily She patted me on my head lightly as I pulled away from her.

"No problem, kid. Come on, we're already late."

We walked in just in time to see the boys greet and introduce themselves to the green female Martian. She had long red hair, red eyes, and a freckled face. She wore a long blue cape and blue skirt, with a pair of knee high blue boots and a white shirt with a blue x across her chest. I smiled at her as she smiled awkwardly at the boys. She walked up to Superboy and said something, then her shirt changed to one just like his. I took off my mask and walked forward.

"But wait. what about Archangel? What happened to him?" Kid Flash asked Batman. A small smile spread across his face as I rolled my eyes before putting on a smile. I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention.

"She was running a little late. Hi, I am Archangel, but you all can call me Rose, that is my real name." I said holding up my mask. All the boy's mouths dropped as dropped at their new discovery, as Ms. M walked up to me with a smiling face. This was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

Oh my gosh! I'm super excited and surprised at the fact that within the day that I posted this story, I've already received 21 views! That may not seem like much to you all but I'm actually ecstatic to see this. I really wasn't expecting that! So thank you for reading and I hope that you all like it and continue to read this story

-Anna Blue Ivory


	3. Loyalties

**Chapter 3:**

 **Loyalties**

For the past week, I have been going to the cave to get to know the rest of the team. If no one was really around, I would train by myself with my katana's or hand to hand combat. I contemplated the thought of asking the rest of the team join me, that way when we get our first mission we will be ready to work together, but I always get shy and never get to ask. I know that they are my friends now, my teammates, but I think that is why I do not want to say anything. I still do not have a clear understanding of the minds of teenagers my age. I do not want to come off too harsh, or bossy, and say something that might offend them. At the same time, I know I should speak my mind. I should be able and make myself comfortable around these people, that is how trust is built. Maybe I should wait until after we have gain a leader and give him or her my suggestions. Hopefully I am not chosen for the position, I am too new at the being a hero thing.

Still, sometimes M'gann would come in and notice me training, a few of those times I have trained with her. She even asked me to teach her some hand to hand combat, though she is a long range fighter. When we are not training, we are always watching t.v or cooking, something she could improve in. Superboy and I have had a sort of sibling bond. He stays silent most of the times, but when we do talk it is fun.

The other boys and I do not see each other as often. I have seen Robin and Kid Flash once or twice in the week we have been put on a team together. During those times, we have had fun together. Robin and I typically talk about technology, and different weapons, considering I know how to use a wide variety of them. I have a type of photographic memory, or as I like to call it, a mental library. Most knowledge is at my disposal because it was implanted in my brain when I was made. That included fighting styles, weapons, and tactics as well as subject knowledge. Often times, having a mental library makes me feel less human. I already am sensitive about the fact that I am an experiment, made and not born like others, but being so robotic makes me feel even less than that.

Kid Flash seems nice. I have gotten to talk to him on some occasions. After he realized that I was a girl though, the atmosphere has changed around the two of us. He seems to be even nicer than before. Sometimes I catch him eyeing me, the same way I have caught myself eyeing Aqualad, which is embarrassing to admit.

Aqualad and I have seen each other the most out of than my other teammates. It was on a patrol with Hawkgirl and Aquaman, that we were able to talk. During that time, we had caught a group of burglars and a gang, which was sort of fun. We had gotten to know each other even better than I had gotten to know M'gann and Superboy. The whole time we were together though, my heart raced. And every other time I see I get flustered a bit too. The feeling is unfamiliar to me though.

My eyes fluttered open to see my small, blue bedroom. A smile danced onto my lips as I lifted myself out of my bed and towards the closet. Today is going to be different, I can feel it. Ms. Shiera walked my room, since I hardly ever keep my door closed in her apartment, with a serious almost worried expression on her face.

"Hey suit up. You're going on a mission today."I raised my brow at her as I began to say excitedly,

"With the team?"

"Solo." My heart dropped as i heard what she said. I looked down and thought of all the possible reasons for this.

"Is this about him?" My voice came out low and a cold, so much so that it almost scared , which is hard to do. The sweet, nice, caring girl they all came to know and love was temporarily replace with the opposite. This happened whenever he was mentioned to me, much to everyone's dismay. Today was no exception. I am now in my battle mood. Cold, uncaring, and ruthless. Ms. Shiera looked down to the floor before sighing and looking at me.

"We found a lead, you'll get briefed in the cave, so get dressed." I nodded and began to get myself ready, pulling on my usual fighting outfit. I pulled my long, wavy, white hair into its usual high ponytail, then pinned my right side bang and left bang to the sides . My strange silver eyes looked over my appearance with satisfaction, despite the fact that my face showed no emotion. I grabbed my blue and white facial mask and pulled it on top of my head, then strapped my katana onto my left hip. I looked around my room one last time before letting out my breath. Time to go.

Recognized B09 Archangel

Recognized B10 Hawkgirl

Hawkgirl and I walked through the zeta tube, towards the briefing room. My mind for the moment was solely on what they have discovered about the madman who created me. The man who means to start an Apocolypse. The man that must be stopped.

"Archangel, Hawkgirl!" A voice said knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned to my right to see Aqualad walking towards us with a smile on his face. My mood automatically lighten up as I pulled my mask up, and waved at the Atlantian. He smiled at me causing butterflies to flutter in my stomach as my heart began to race again.

"Hawkgirl, may I have a few minutes with Aqualad?" Hawkgirl sighed and nodded her head

"I don't care what you do with your boyfriend. Have fun." My face began to heat up from embarrassment, but before I could object to anything she gave me a wink and walked into the briefing room. I turned towards the boy with a small smile.

"Hello, Aqualad." He gave me another small smile as he put a hand on my shoulder, making chills go down my spine.

"We're off duty, you can call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." A warm feeling entered my stomach as I gave him a smile.

"Well you already know my name is Rose. Rose Hall." A small red tint crept across his face as he smiled at me.

"That's a beautiful name." Blood rushed to my own cheeks as I smiled politely. My head turned to the side as I tried to hide my blush.

"Thank you. I like your name too." There was a short and brief silence that filled the air as both of smiled at each other.

"Why do you have your uniform on?" He asked out of the blue. That's when I remembered my mission. To get the man who created me. My face went back into my serious one, as I stared at the handsome teenage boy.

"Actually, I have a solo mission I must go on. It is verypersonal. I am sorry that I must do it alone though. I was hoping my first mission would be with you all as a team." My face fell as I spoke on. Kaldur lifted my head up slightly with a small smile.

"That's understandable. I'm sure the team will understand as well. May I ask what the mission is?" My breath hitches as I tensed slightly. Among the Justice league, there were those who felt that I should be annihilated for the safety of the team. This case was especially true when I was first taken to the League. In that time everyone but the founding members felt I was a threat and could snap at any moment. Of course, this was before many of them met me. After interacting with a multitude of them, they began to realize I had no intentions of harming anyone that meant to do good onto the world. I fear that could happen with the young Justice team as well, so until I fully trust them I can not reveal my origins. They would hate me, not trust me at all. Unlike Superboy, I am not a clone, I was made to annihilate the entire Justice League by any means. Not just in case they were to fall or fail to live up to their duties. I was meant to bring about the Apocalypse. Who would trust an experiment like that? My eyes fell to the ground as I grabbed my arm.

"Um, let us just say that.. there is a bad man I must capture." My voice came out in sadness and anger.

"I understand. Be safe." I turned to go to the brief room, when suddenly Kaldur called out my name. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. His face remained serious as he thoughtfully looked at me.

"If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here." I smiled and nodded at him before pulling my mask down. My heart began to finally slow down from its rapid beating as I walked into the brief room. My smile grew slightly as I thought of Kaldur. He called me his friend, and touched my face! My hand reached up and held the spot that he touched. It still tingled slightly even though his hand left my cheek long ago. A blush came onto my face as I thought of his smile. A happy sigh escaped my lips as I walked towards the room for my mission. I love this job.

Putting my mask on the table, I took a seat next to Hawkgirl, who gave me a smug look from the blush and smile I held on my face. Rolling my eyes, I elbowed her in the arm and looked towards Batman. He put a file in front of me with a picture of the man that made me scowl. His long blond hair fell down below his shoulders, as he dramatically, and suspiciously looked back towards god knows what. His white lab made him stand out in the crowd that had been dramatically blurred out. A growl escaped my lips as I looked at the name of the man I so hate. Dr. James Oz.

"We spotted him in Star City 2 weeks ago. Our intelligence tells us he's set up shop in an a Netsworth building. Your mission is to investigate only. Do not engage. Good luck." I nodded in understanding as Batman spoke. It is only natural that they would want me to be cautious in a situation like this. I do want to destroy the man, sending me on a mission strictly meant for me to investigate him must have needed a long discussion as it is. Making contact with him would have been asking for too much. My footsteps clapped behind me as I read the file thoroughly. A determined glint came into my eyes as I set the file down and walked to the zeta tubes. This was it.

I was beamed to an empty alleyway in the downtown Star city. My wings stretched wide as I jumped into the air and flew up high enough that I would merely look like a bird from the ground. Once I spotted the building a few halls away, I began to lower myself down discretely. A chill came down my spine as my instincts took over. Swiftly I dived to the right to dodge an incoming arrow. I took out my katana and looked down to the perpetrator.

A boy with fiery red hair stood on a building front of me. A black mask covered his eyes and red fabric wrapped around his body. A red bow and red arrows were strapped behind his back, showing me he was an archer. His bare masculine muscular arms stretched his red bow as an annoyed look spread across his face. If I am not mistaken, his name used to be Speed. Green Arrow's former protege. It is to be expected, however, that he would want to change his name after the incident that has happened between him and Green Arrow.

He sent another arrow my way making my adrenaline to race. I dived down only to see a drone fall down next to me. I raised a brow and sheathed my katana. He must have been aiming at those drones the whole time. How did I not notice them earlier? My eyes widened slightly to see 4 or 5 of the same small drones hovering above me. I let out a deep sigh before flying up to them. The lot of them were incredibly inconvenient to me. Almost to the point that it was frustrating.

"Watch out!" I heard the former protege yell. I glanced over to him for a split second before waving at him with my free hand. The drones all came towards me as I brought my katana up. In a swift, fluent motion I destroyed all but 1 drone. I looked at it and sheathed my katana as it came towards me. Then I grabbed it and glared at it harshly. I sent numerous amounts of electric voltage into the drone frying its system then let it fall to my hands. This is something I should let Batman see so we can investigate. The fact the it was attacking me was enough to make him want to look at it, but once he's with it, Robin will have a field day.

My attention turns towards the red headed boy as I slowly glide down to the building. Anger and discomfort spread across his face as he let go of the arrow he held, launching it at me. My eyes widened as I swiftly dodged it. My hands flew up in an attempt to express that I meant no harm.

"Calm down. I am not your enemy." I said slowly and calmly landing a few feet away from him. His harsh glare intensified as he held his weapon to me.

"Why were those drones after you?" He asked me I shrugged my shoulders as I walked towards the boy ever so slowly, his arrow still ready to fire.

"I supposed it is due to Dr. Oz, a crazed scientist, why did you help me?" I asked nonchalantly

"Why wasn't your guard up?" He responded with a strong harshness in his voice

"I have heightened senses, if Oz sent those drones, then he could have done something to them to ensure I could not sense them." For a moment everything was silent. We simply stared at each other waiting for the next response. The former protege was the first to speak up.

"Who are you?" I pulled my mask up as I gave him a polite smile.

"I am Archangel, I was sent on a mission by the Justice League to investigate Dr. Oz. If I am not mistaken, you are Green Arrow's former protege Spe-" He rudely grunted and cut me off in the middle of my sentence

"Red Arrow. And I was his former partner. Or at least that's what I thought I was. Aqualad told me about you. Told me you just dropped in and help them out of the blue, and now you're on some junior Justice League with them." Red Arrow sneered I looked at him for a moment before sighing and continuing. Despite his rudeness and obvious slight dislike for me, he did help me and for that he deserves my gratitude.

"Yes. Thank you for the assistance, but I must be going now." I said as I turned away. A hand gripped my wrist causing me to stop in my tracks and look back.

"You're going to investigate by yourself? From what I know of you, you're still pretty new at this." Red arrow stated in slight surprise. I raised a brow at him confused by his actions. If I am not mistaken the teen did leave to go solo. Why is he pestering me about something he himself is doing? My eyes traveled over him in curiosity as I tried to think of the possible reason he cared for my safety. We have just met and it was only seconds ago that the lost boy had been pointing an arrow at me with hostility. Now, though he did not say it out loud, he wanted my safety. I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"You are welcome to join me if you would like. I could use someone who can keep me in check." I lied. If my cover were to be blown, I would want no one in the way of my fight with the deranged scientist. Red Arrow reluctantly nodded his head and I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with me to building. I explained to him the mission and the man that we were looking for as we landed on the empty cooperate building. He seemed to get the general idea of what was to happened, but I could tell that one thing was bothering him. Another sigh escaped my lips as the silence or suspicion surrounded the two of us. Without warning I turned towards the boy.

"I know what you're thinking of something. Just ask your question so we can get on with the mission." I said impatiently. The boy looked at me suspiciously before finally speaking up.

"With a mission as serious as an Apocalypse, I would've bet that Batman or Superman, would want to investigate. Instead, they send a newb to do it. What are you hiding?"

"If I told you, you would not trust me." I state apathetically

"I barely trust you now." He countered, Though my composure was calm and collect, inside I was terrified. This boy, in so little time, had discovered I was hiding something. He was onto me. And the fact that he was someone close to me teammates made me even more scared than I previously was. If he knew, he would surely notify my new friends, and they would not trust me. They would likely hate me, and no longer want me to be on the team. Everything I have wanted since my new freedom, everything I have previously acquired would be lost. If he find out for himself, he would definitely tell them, then I would truly be hated.

"Ignorance is bliss." I stated as I pushed past him and walked into the building.

We walked down the stairs of the empty scientist building and immediately looked for clues. Using my excessive hearing, I tried to tune into anything that sounded suspicious. Much to my misfortune, I could hear nothing. Oz more than likely did something so that I could not hear anything, just in case I came too close. Just like he had done for the drones. My eyes landed to an elevator door as Red arrow searched around for more clues.

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking for, Sparky?" He said, I let out an irritated huff, and ignored the ridiculous nickname he had given me. Then I walked over to the elevator and looked over it. Please do not tell me he actually went with the cliche. I grabbed in between both the doors then ripped it apart, revealing several hidden underground stories. I rolled my eyes, it is just like Camdus was. No exactly how project Camdus was. Red Arrow walked beside me and looked down. A slight chuckle escaped my lips as I held my hand out to him and stretched my wings.

"I supposed you get to have your underground trip now." Red Arrow grabbed my hands and we flew down into the elevator shaft.

There were only about five sub levels in the building, but in between first level and the sub levels were four or five layers of earth. Once I got past all those levels, I went to the fourth sub level and Red Arrow opened the up the door. I flew in and tucked my wings away so we can remain silent. Motioning Red Arrow to come, we carefully walked through the hospital like hallways. The bright lights illuminated around us as we inspected the hallway. There were a couple of cameras around, Red Arrow and I easily disabled them.

We continued to walk until we came to awide open room. It was similar to the one I was made in, only larger. The light were off, weakening my vision of the room. I walked to the wall and let my electricity flow through my hands into the circuits. The lights illuminated the room, and our eyes widened at the horror that surrounded us. Body parts, both animal and human were organized around the room. A bin full of arms and legs were to the sides, while tails, and ears were placed in jars on shelves around the room and wings sickly suspended from the ceiling. My stomach turned at the sight. It was as if I had walked into some psychotic horror film, or I am in a nightmare. If does not feel real though. I looked to the wall that held the Super computer and gasped out loud. On the large wall, there were full sized animals, more than likely dead, in large carabiners filled with plasma-like gel. I stumbled and learned onto the supercomputers large keyboard. My God, this is far worse than I had expected to see, it is just like Cadmus! No. This is far worse than Cadmus ever was. This takes genetic mutation far worse than anyone had perceived.

I held back the urge to vomit and tried to think straight. Angrily, I typed on the keyboard to hack into the system and try to figure out what was going on. What could Oz be up to? He has already made me, and if he wants me back as he once said he did, he would not waste time making another, though that is a probability.

"What are you doing?" Red Arrow asked

"What does it looks like? I am hacking into the system." Finally, I found the files on what was going on here. I scrolled down to the bottom to see the amount of files there were. I pulled out my flash drive and plugged it into the computer to save it all and give to Batman. Then I clicked onto a file. A picture of a boy who looked like a tiger. He could not be anymore than 10 years old, which made the matter even worse. His tiger fur covered his body while avian like wings coming out of his back. The boy looked tired, scared, and sad.

Experiment 715: Project: Endgame Codename: Disciple

DNA: 45% Tiger 10% Bird 45% Human

Abilities: Flight, Strength, Keen sight, Claws

Mission: Aid in creation of the New World

Notes: After 1 year of testing, experiment failed to produce requirements.

EXPERIMENT TERMINATED.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened after I read the screen. Fear began to crawl onto my heart as I began to realize just how heartless these people are. They terminated a little boy. They killed a little boy. Frantically, I switched to a different file. This one had a snake like girl, with green scales covering her body. She had snake like eyes that held sadness and fear.

Experiment 716: Project:Endgame Codename: Disciple

DNA:50% Cobra 50% Human

Abilities: Speed, strength, flexibility, telekinesis

Mission: Aid in the New World

Notes: After 2 years of testing, experiment has failed to produce requirements.

EXPERIMENT TERMINATED.

All the experiments after that were exactly the same. Terminated. Killed for not producing the required results. Impatiently, I skipped to the end to see the most recent project, but what I saw horrified me more.

Experiment 725: Project: Apocalypse Codename: Archangel

DNA: 30% Angel 70% other

"What the hell is going on?!" Red Arrow said as he pointed his arrow at my face. I had almost completely forgotten that he was here. His face harden as he glared down at me. I pulled the flashdrive out and jumped at the sound of his tone, dropping the flashdrive

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me?! Are you working for them?!" Electricity sparked in the air as I grew angry of his accusation. I was about to explain to him the situation when a scorching pain erupted from between my wings. I yelled out in pain as darkness clouded my vision. Red Arrow began to fall unconscious too just as a familiar laugh echoed in my ears. My consciousness slipped into an abyss as I growled, knowing the cause of it. We were playing into his plan by coming here. Each and every thing that has happened so far, from the picture of him to the that horrible room, were apart of his scheme to get me here. Why could I not have seen it before?

I groaned slightly as l began to wake up. I was in a dark cell with little to no ways to escape. The large door had a small square window, which was barred like a jail cell. I was laying on a small bed that was chained to the wall. Panic rushed through my heart when I thought I was all alone. I have a fear of being alone in trapped small spaces. It reminds me of when I was still in the hands of that lunatic, when I was closed off from the world and the only thing I had to comfort me was the voice that fed me knowledge, and lies. That is why I never close the door to my room in Shayera's apartment.

Not only that l, but I had no idea where Red Arrow is. That madman could have him, and be doing just about anything to him, from torture to experimentation. I can not let anything happen to my new comrade in arms. Frantically, I began to look around for any sign of the redhead, or a way to escape. I scrambled up shakily to the door, clawing at its hinges, when a soft groansounded off behind me. I swiftly turned around to see Red Arrow laying down on the floor. Without thinking, I happily rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense under my touch but I did not care. My comrade was safe, and that is all that matters.

"I thought he did something to you. Thank goodness you are unharmed." Red Arrow quickly pushed me away and I suddenly remembered what happened. He discovered my secret. My secret that I stupidly forgot might be in a file in this very lab. My face fell as I looked to the side.

"Get off of me! You're one of his evil experiments, you traitor!" Those words felt like a bullet to the chest. They hit me hard and not just because they hurt me, but also because they brought back the memories I had of being hated by most of the league initially. They always seems to isolate themselves from me until they had to deal with me, at least for the 2 and a half months I had to stay there. Right down to his eyes, I could tell he did not trust me, and right about now he hated me, because he thought I was a danger to his friends, and I have deceived them, played them into thinking I was an ally that he believes I am not.i have seen it all before.

"I am not a traitor." I said sadly and quietly The boy scoffed and crossed his arms

"Yeah, because fooling the people who trusted you, and turning against them is nothing like a traitor." My sadness turned into anger as the electricity sparked in the air again. I am many things, I will accept many names that others call me, but what I am not, and never will be is a traitor to my friends!

"I have never turned against my friends." I stated boldly.

"You might as well have! You've been lying to them! If you ask me that's just as bad! If they knew the truth-"

"They would act just as you are, just like everyone has!" I yelled.

"You could be chipped! Controlled by that lunatic to destroy the Justice League."

"Oh trust me, I've tried that but it didn't even phase her. I have no intentions to control her so she can do her job." We both turned around to see the long haired menace standing in the doorway. His cocky gaze eyed me as if he were a starved man and I was the only food around for miles, making me feel uncomfortable. Electricity roared around me furiously as i growled loudly.

"Oz."The crazed man walked towards me with a smirk on my face as I moved in front of Red Arrow ready to attack.

"In the flesh, 725. And might I say that you brought me the most incredible gift. A new unaltered genetic embodiment for me to play with." Oz reached his hand out to touch the red headed boy. Instinctively, I zapped his hand, giving him a warning. Instead of being angry, he laughed, and drew his hand back. My face hardened as I stated him down

"My, my you sure have gotten weak 725. Or are you just losing you temper?" Though I had not noticed it before, my temper has been evident. Sparks of electricity popped frequently around us, becoming more and more clear by the moment. Red Arrow out a hand on my shoulder lightly to calm me down, to which I thank him.

"I know you want me back, Oz. it is obvious that you purposely allowed yourself to be seen by the Justice League as a lead. You sent the drones to spy on me, and once we got here, you baited us into the sick room. Now I wish to know why." A chuckle escaped the mad mans lips as he walked casually to the side.

"Throughout my years, as you can tell, I have made many experiments. Never have I produced such a result as you, though. Even before your making, you had so much raw potential. The perfect candidate for the project. The perfect candidate to take over the world. When those Justice League morons released you, I saw potential in training. The very people you will destroy will train you to be monster you were made to be. So I let you go, and now the time has come for you to return and complete your mission. I'll just need to spruce up your brain a little to ensure you will stay on task. As for your friend, I guess you could use another minion on your side." Anger sparked around us as he smirked at us diabolically. It is time to go. I blasted Oz with a bunch of electricity before grabbing Red Arrows hand and dashing out of the door. My wings extended out and I began to speed down the long hallway, desperate to escape.

"Will you-"

"Quiet, boy. I know you do not trust me right now, but I implore you. Believe me when I say that the last thing I desire would be to join forces with that mad man. I wish to be good, which was why I was sent on this mission." I said as I flew around the corner, then I stopped in my tracks. Oh no. The mission. I do not have the flash drive with all the files on it. I need that file. I put Red Arrow down and looked him in his eyes.

"Go find our weapons, and leave. I will meet you outside. I must go get the flash drive with all of the files, otherwise this would be nearly pointless." I said as I flew away. My long

ponytail trailed behind me as my wings quickly carried me to the room of experimentations.

Once in the room I looked around for the flash drive. I started at the computer and made my way down to the floor, but I could not find it. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly, and by reflex my wings flew around me, shielding me from the attack. I swiftly turned around and faced my attack, ready to pounce. There, in front of me, stood a short girl with shoulder length white hair like my own. Golden wings were place on her back, matching well with her red crop top. Black pants fit tightly on her legs. She had no shoes on, but it did not seem to bother her. She was only focused on me, as her peculiar red eyes staring me down. I could not see the lower half of her face, backed it was covered by a mask. With every detail I absorbed of her, my head began to hurt worse and worse. A pounding like an angry gorilla, worse than a migraine, let alone a headache. I stared at the golden winged girl with a straight face. Is she the reason my head is hurting? Her small tan hand stretched up, holding out the flash drive I had been looking for. My eyes narrowed at the girl as she looked at me.

"There is no need for this now 725. You will stay here and complete your mission." Her voice rang like sleigh bells in a cold winter night, as she ran towards me. I did a backflip to dodge her attack before sending my electricity at her.

"Why do you stay? There is a whole world out there with people that are worth protecting. Family, friends, love. You can have all of it. Why choose a world full of hatred." Instead of answering she threw her fist out at me and flames shot out. Taken back by her power, I barely managed to dodge her attack, so the fire grazed my skin. A burning sensation fell over my arm as I regained my composure, but I ignored it.

"Because, that is what we were restructured to do. the world is full of sin, we must recreate it in our image." She was worse than I was. She wholeheartedly believes that what she is doing is right.

"Would you not like to verify this for yourself? I know how you feel. The world is bigger than what he says, life is more precious than what he believes. Please come with me." I pleaded She growled and ran at me again. I took this opportunity to end this battle. She was completely open, and the way her arm stretched forward to attack me allowed me to to flip her onto her back. I gave her a sorrowful look before sighing.

"It would appear you are not ready for the truth. You will see one day what I mean. I will be waiting." I stated before punching her in her stomach knocking her out. I grabbed the flash drive from her pocket before standing up. Pressure was placed on the back of my legs and the middle of my wings and I suddenly fell to the ground. The same pressure was put on my arms, then I was picked up bridal style. A boy who looked around my age held me. He had , my skin tone, short white hair and neon green eyes. Silver wings were wrapped around him, which like In the dimmed lights like diamonds. His muscular arms were surrounded by a black fabric. Half of his face was covered,like his female partner. My head began to pound once again, but this time was worse. I clamped my eyes shut, trying to help the pain to go away.

"Dr. Oz wants you back, Archangel." I growled loudly before glaring at him slightly.

"Dr. Oz can go to hell." He moved out to the hallway, carrying me like a child. I felt his hand caress my face as we walked forward. His eyes looked sorrowful as he stared down at me. I felt pressure on my legs and arms again, giving me feeling back. I looked up at the boy surprised that he did such a thing.

"Why did you-"

"Quiet. Play the part." I shut my mouth, catching onto his plan. He was trying to help me. Help me escape away from this man. I felt him slip , the flash drive in my pocket.

"Your friend hasn't been caught yet, so I suppose he got away." His voice was deep and husky, yet young sounding. I nodded slowly at him as he continued to walk.

"Who are you?" He stayed silen t for a moment before saying,

"Clay." I stayed quiet after that. It was pretty apparent that we should not be talking in the current situation. It was also pretty apparent that he was different. Maybe he knows about the outside world, or like I was, wanted to know about it. It is possible that maybe, he was playing some sick joke. Capture me, release me, then capture again, a classic game of cat and mouse. I do not believe that to be the case though. I do not know why, but when I look into his eyes I feel that I can trust him. He felt familiar, almost as if I knew him before, but I can not remember. Regardless,my best bet right now would be to just go with it. He stopped in he middle of the hallway and I heard a dark chuckle.

"Well done, 723. How do you like the prototype, Archangel? I call him Spirit, and the girl you defeated was named Seraph. Both incompletely versions of you creation, but effective nonetheless." My eyes widened slightly at the realization. He has created 725 life forms, and terminated every one that was not me, basically. He has murdered countless beings, just because he was not satisfied.

"You murdered 722 beings just-"

"They weren't at his level. Yes, yes I did. They would have failed the mission, but I know you won't. You know them, been with them, hell you probably live with one of them. You know their strengths and their weaknesses, not that it'd stop you. Once you've reached your full potential, there won't be a soul that can touch you. All under my control, of course." I scoffed

"And what makes you believe I would ever come back? You are right. I have met them, know them, been with them. I know their strengths and weaknesses. But I will take those secrets with me to the grave. They taught me the true value of strength, courage and loyalty! And I would rather die than betray them, even if they do not trust me!" The blondes smirk dropped at my words as he glared at me. A red arrow whizzed past me and at Dr. Oz's foot. Oz yelled out loudly. I turned my head to see Red Arrow standing down the hall, arrows ready.

"Move, Sparky!" He yelled as he released more arrows, this time with explosives. I flew up and towards him grabbing him by his arms. We zoomed towards the exit.

"I thought I told you to leave!" I yelled He laughed slightly.

"But then who would save your ass." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I would have managed somehow." Then heat burned my wing causing me to fall forward and drop Red Arrow. I slid across the floor and yelled out in pain. My wing throbbed from the burn. It was like a firery inferno had been placed on my left wing. Thick metal titanium doors came down began to come down closing me off from Red Arrow, who was closed off from escaping. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I got up and ran at the door, bringing my first down on it. There was not even a dent from my powerful punched. I tried again and again, each time growing more and more frustrated yet more exhausted, I can hear Red Arrow shooting his explosive at the door, but nothing helped. Still I tried, repeatedly pounding on the door trying to break through it. Then I tried to lift it, but it would not even move a centimeter.

"Just go, Sparky. You gotta get back to your team." My eyes widened at hearing him say this. He had no idea the things Oz would do if he got him. Yet he wants me to leave him behind. I would wish that fate on no one, not even Oz himself.

That is when I realized, he does know. He knows he will be experimented on. He knows he would likely die. He knows what this man is capable of because he sat there and seen everything I seen, heard everything I heard. He was there with me through all of today's creepy events, yet he is willing to stay behind just so I can escape. He cares for me and trust me as his comrade. Happiness, and determination filled my veins as electricity sparked in the air. I grabbed the bottom of the door and forced every ounce of energy I could on my strength. Then I pushed all my electricity to my arms boosting it up even more, it began to move a little so I kept pushing. I let out a yell as the door moved up more and more until finally I let out one final push up, putting the door completely away. I began to collapse, exhausted from expelling that much energy, but a pair of strong arms caught me right before I hit the ground. He picked me up bridal style, cradling me in his arms.

"I got you, Sparky." My vision began to fade, so I gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, for trusting me." Then I gave into the darkness.

A beeping sound echoed in my ears causing me to groan from the sound. Soreness covered my body and the feeling of exhaustion fell over me. My throat was sore, my wings still faintly burned from the events of today. My eyes grew when I remembered the events of today. I jolted up and looked around to see I was back in the cave. My katanas sat in the corner of the room, along with my mask, to which I was thankful for. A hand was placed on my shoulder startling me. I jumped and turned to see Hawkgirl. Her soft green eyes looked into my white ones, and I instantly calmed down.

"What happened to Red Arrow?" My voice sounded hoarse and weak from exhaustion. Hawkgirl smiled at me.

"He's fine, thanks to you. He told us what happened. The league is pretty impressed. You handled everything better than we thought. We just wish you didn't bring some bad burns back." I blushed slightly as she pushed some of my hair back. I reached into my pocket to grab the flash drive. A smirk spread on my face as I held up the drive.

"Fortunately that is not all I brought back." Hawkgirl's eyes widen with shock alas she stared at the flash drive.

"Is that?"

"A flash drive containing all the experiments Oz has created, and what he is capable of? Yes, yes it is." Hawkgirl smirked at my work, one I have gotten from her over the year I have been with her. She punched my arm and laughed slightly.

"Well you've gone way past my expectations. I'm thoroughly impressed, I bet Aqualad would be too." she winked at me and my face began to heat up. I I looked away before smiling to myself at my work. This turned out to be a successful mission. Though some things still remain a mystery. Like Clay, who I'll keep to myself for now, but I will worry about that later. For now, it will be better to just enjoy the moment.

 _ **Hello everyone! I'm so happy at all the people who has been following and favoriting this story! Thank you all so much for your support and dedication. I'm sorry that it took so long to update this chapter. I started off writing the chapter completely different, but then revised it and now it's even better, hopefully you all enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Drop Zone

**_Chapter 4: Drop Zone_**

My white eyes fluttered open to see the familiar walls of the cave. I had nearly forgotten that I stayed the night here, so that I could recover. I looked down at my arm to see that the burn had healed up completely. My legs swung over the bed as I lifted up my upper body to stretch my right wing. My white wing stretched out to the side, still a little sore from the fight yesterday. My white tank top rose up a little as as I stretched my arms up high.

"Rose!" I turned around slightly to see Robin, Wally, M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur all standing in the doorway. They all looked worried beyond relief, making me raise a brow.

"Hello, everyone."

"Are you well? We heard you were injured on your mission." Kaldur asked, with worry in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile before nodding my head

"Oh, yes, that is true. During the mission one of the enemies managed to burn my arm and wing, but I am a fast healer. In a few hours, the wound will have completely healed." I looked down at my left arm. The blisters that once covered it have completely disappeared. The swelling has gone down and all that remains is the crude dark scar that wrapped around my bicep. My left wing, the one that was scarred in battle, still ached badly. Stretching out my wing would only harm me, as it is still burned beyond my accelerated healing abilities to heal within a day's time. It was wrapped beneath a white bandage wrap, but it did not help the pain. It still burned, only now it was like a dull pain.

"That's so cool. So what was the mission?" My heart stopped as I froze slightly. Still I put on a sweet smile before answer

" A simple reconnaissance mission Gone wrong." I was hoping that no one would ask that. I hate lying to them. It was proof of how I seemed untrustworthy, even if I am not. I have to keep reminding myself that I am doing this for the sake of the team, because if they found out what I am that my mission was to be destruction, they would never trust me again. I am lying for the sake of the team. They can never know. Besides what that man does would scar them for life. They should not have to know anything about it. Kaldur must have noticed my discomfort so he put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. I gave him a small smile before letting out a breath.

"Enough about the mission. What are you all doing today? I would like to get out of this stuffy room and have some fun." M'gann gave me a bright smile at me.

"We can make more cookies? Or we can play a game of ping pong in the game room." I raised a brow at her in confusion. I have never heard of anything like ping pong. Most of the things I have memorized have been battle tactics or information that may hold purpose in future missions. I know about a few sports like basketball or football, but things like this "ping pong" are a mystery to me.

"I have never played ping pong before." Wally sped over to me holding a small white ball, and two paddles.

"Here gorgeous, let me explain the rules to you." I held up my hand and gave him a small smile.

"No need, is there a rule book or instruction manual that I may see? It will be quicker if I were to just see that." M'gann gave me a paper containing all the rules and regulations and I examined it. Within seconds I knew everything on the page, so I gave it back to M'gann.

"Alright. Let us begin. I will start." I dropped the ball onto the table and struck the ball with just enough force to hit the ball so that it will fall onto the table, but out of Wally's range. It flew by him causing everyone to look at me in surprise. I gave them a small smirk and placed a hand on my hip.

"It is my turn again, yes?"

"No way! How'd you learn to play so fast" Wally yelled. I let out a laugh and pointed to me head.

"I apologize for not informing you all sooner, but I have a photographic memory." M'gann flew up next to me, excitement in her eyes.

"Oh I get it, that's why you asked to see the paper, it was easier for you to remember!" I gave her an acknowledging nod.

"Yes, I have also used this method to memorize as many battle plans as possible."

"So you're like a walking library? That's extremely useful" Robin exclaimed. Those words, though unintentional, really bothered me. The thing about being an experiment is that I know I was not like other beings. Being an experiment with my abilities made me as far from human as possible. This is particularly true with my photographic memory. While other people with it are seen as potential genius', I think it just reminds me of how far away I was from being a human because normal humans can not recite an entire dictionary just by looking at it once. Nor can they recall most things in history like a robot. Still I put on a smile for my friends to hide my disapproval of the word.

"That is what I like to think. I use it to my advantage particularly when developing more strategies."

"So you remember everything?"

"In a way. Remembering things are kind of selective. Like the Internet, I will need to pull it up, information will not just pop up."

"But how did you perform so well?" Kaldur asked A smirk found its way on my face as I placed a hand on my hip.

"Physics. Force and speed equaled my required results. I memorized the laws of physics 3 months ago." I stated proudly. Robin laughed at Wally.

"Which also means Wally just got served by a girl." Guilt crept over me slightly as I saw Wallys' face turn red.

"It was plain to see that Wally was going easy on me. With his speed, he could have likely returned the serve." I stated nervously. Wally give me a smile and wink.

"Of course, beautiful." My eyebrow twitch at the cockiness Wally showed. Involuntarily, I shot him back down.

"Grateful but not necessary, I am afraid. Do not fret Wally, I will take it easy on you from now on." I laughed with a wink.

After playing ping pong for a while, of which I remained undefeated, I took a zeta tube back to Midway city (I have no idea where she lives) to get a change of clothes. Unable to fly, I walked to the apartment. The sun shined down on me as I walked by the shops and buildings. Children were playing on the sidewalk without a care in the world. It made me wonder what I would have been like as a kid, had I been born. It would have had a mother and a father. Maybe a few siblings. I smiled at the thought of a smaller version of me playing with a sister. I opened the door to our apartment building and sighed.

I suppose Shayera is like my mother. She has been there for me since I was released from my pod. She has always taught me lessons to carry throughout my life and loves me unconditionally. She has even let me stay in her place. If nothing else she would make a fantastic mother. Hopefully with a certain green lantern as her partner, and I do not mean Hal Jordan.

Giving off a slight giggle I turned the key, opening the door to reveal Shayera and John. My face heated up seeing how close they were as I froze. I have seen on tv shows many situation like this. The couple has a romantic encounter and right at the perfect finishing moment, someone interrupts them and they put aside their feelings once more. The pair looked at me and quickly jumps apart, blushing slightly as an awkward silence hits the room. I chuckled nervously as I slowly walked towards my room.

"I apologize for interrupting, please continue. I am only here to get a change of clothes." The lantern laughed slightly as he relaxed a little.

"No, it's fine Rose. We were actually just talking about you." I raised a brow and turned towards my loved one.

"What about me?" John came up with a smile and ruffled my hair, making my hair go around in different directions. I scowled momentarily before looking up at him.

"Just how much you've grown. You're becoming one genuine hero and a great leader." I let out a sigh and smiled at them. I do not know about being a leader but it is a great relief to hear them say something like that. Being a hero like them is all I ever really wanted. Even in the pod I believe that is all I ever really wished for, though I had to destroy them. I am glad it is different now.

"Thank you, it really is wonderful to hear that you both think that. Well I must get dressed and head out." I walked into my room and began to get changed. Because my normal wear was ruined due to a certain fire raging, winged girl, I decided to wear my black crop top and black and dark blue jacket. After getting out of the shower I put on a pair of black pants, with a light blue shirt and a black leather jacket. I began to tie my hair up with a light blue ribbon when thoughts began to wander.

My mind suddenly drifted to the two other people I met the other day. I wonder if they stayed voluntarily because of their devotion to Oz, or if they have something else up their sleeves. The female seemed so devoted, and so deadly. Regardless of how she appears, she is not to be taken lightly. Then there is Clay, the mysterious male who helped me. He seemed so distant, until now I had not notice how he hardly tried to look me in the eyes, but as suspicious as he seemed, he still helped me. Both of them had something eerily familiar about them. It was almost uncanny.i want to help them, I do not know why, but I sincerely do. I shook my head trying to stay focused. I have to get back to the cave.

When I got back, I did not expect that we would be gathering for a mission. Batman called us up to the briefing room to tell us about it. It was a covert reconnaissance mission in Santa Prisca. Now we were a on Ms. Martians Bioship, a marvelous piece of technology, that had me captivated. I have already explained the most logical and reasonable plan. There should be two drop zones, in order to put the motion sensors on a continuous loop. We would meet up, then Ms. Martian will go into camouflage mode and temporarily freeze the camera so that we can slip in. I will observe, because of my photographic memory, along with Robin, whose intellect can easily pass anyone here. Superboy, kid Flash, and Aqualad will observe too but their main thought should be as lookout. After we are done, we will reverse do the same thing in reverse.

"Drop zone "A" in 30." Ms. Martian stated. Aqualad and I stood up to get ready to drop. My wings still hurt but if I needed to fly for a few minutes I can. Still my white wings stand out too much so I have to wear my jacket over them for now. I pulled down my mask and pulled my hood up before nodding to my teammates.

"Ready?" Aqualad asked

"Yes. Let us depart."

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode."

The floor dropped beneath us and I activated my breathing device. I took a deep breath before hitting the water. An electric sound filled my ears as water filled my nose. Panic filled my core as I realized my breathing device must have malfunctioned. My throat burned with the need to get air. Aqualad noticed my dilemma and swam over to me, a distressed look on his face. I held my throat trying not to breath in the water as if to tell him I could not breath. For a brief moment in time, everything moved in a fast motioned pace before it felt like time froze. Aqualad had taken off my mask, and placed his lips on mine pushing more air into my lungs. A blush crept up on my face as I realized what was happening, but what was not happening at the same time. Aqualad was giving me air, through mouth to mouth. This, however, is also my first kiss. Aqualad let go and looked into my eyes, a blush visible on his face. My heart pounded in my chest as I looked right back into his nearly silver orbs.

Suddenly I felt myself begin to change. My neck, legs, hands and feet began to tingle as I stared down at them. My hands began to form a scaley webbed look, like Aqualads. I felt my neck to find that I was beginning to form gills. My eyes widened as the change became complete. Hesitantly, I took in a deep breath of the water, and began to digest the feeling of breathing underwater. After a few breaths, I pushed myself forward, swimming at a speed almost as fast as Aqualad. We jumped onto land and attached the device to loop the motion and heat sensors. As Aqualad spoke to the others, I simply looked at my hands as they began to go back to its normal form. A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled my mask down.

"How did you do that?" Aqualad asked

Maybe this is a power I have always had. I was made to destroy the Justice League it is entirely possible that I have the power to absorb other's skills and abilities. In fact, it is likely that I have powers that I do not even know about. Still this power can prove to be quite useful, if I can control it. I wonder how it works.

"I believe we just discovered a new power." I stated as we began to run through the forest. The warm winds hit my face as we dashed the jungle quietly and stealthily. We were both silent, and deep in thought. Though I should be focusing on the mission, my mind still danced around what had happened. I have touched plenty of people before, but I have never gained their abilities. Then it hit me, Aqualad kissed me...in a way. Doing that must have transferred his DNA to me. That is how I gained his power. (Lol cooties.)

"Rose?" Aqualad's voice knocked me out of my train of thought.

"Yes? I apologize, I was deep in thought." I stated as I looked up into his eyes. We both stopped for a minute and looked at each other. My face heated up as I was brought back to what happened. Thank goodness I have my mask on.

"I asked are you ok? If you are upset about what I did-"

"Oh! No that is not it. I just... that was just...how should I put this?" I stated flustered. I let out a deep breath.

"That was my first kiss in a way…even if it was to help me." I looked away slightly as I blushed.

"Aqualad and Archangel, drop B is a go." Ms. Martian stated snapping us out of our conversation.

"Copy that. Head for the factory. We will track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." I stated as we climbed onto the mountain and began to cling to the the side.

"Roger that." Robin stated. We then started to climb in silence. I was a bit embarrassed about what I said so I am glad he did not say anything more about it. It is true that I find the aquatic male attractive, but I barely know him. Though I very much so want to. I shook my head and continued forward. I can not allow myself to think about such trivial things

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, and for taking something that you can never get back." Aqualad stated apologetically. I let out a small laugh as looked over to him.

"Aqualad, it is fine. You did it to help me, I am honestly not upset about it." Especially since it was from you. I thought to myself.

"Besides you do not seem like the type to sneak a kiss from someone in need." I said playfully. I heard him let out a chuckle as we continued onward. Suddenly I heard a scuffle, as a gasp let out of Aqualad. Aqualad began to fall slip so as quick as I could I reached it and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and I smiled. I pulled him up into the ledge and he gave me a smile.

"Thank you."

"Maybe I should just fly us over there. I know my wings are not preferred for a covert mission, but it would be quick, especially if I fly low." I said as I rub my back. Aqualad gave me a worried look.

"Are your wings completely healed?" I shook my head.

"Not completely, but it will not hurt too bad." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Then we will continue on foot. I do not wish to put any stress on your wings."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's go." Aqualad said assertively I gave him a pout and we continued on through the night. Most of the time we were silent, quickly trying to move to the rendezvous point. Aqualad would occasionally say something to me pertaining to the mission, but we quickly returned back to to stay quiet. Suddenly my ears perked up from the sound of footsteps in the woods. I stopped and listened hard. There was a large group of people up north, near the rendezvous point.

"Superboy, Kid Flash, switch to infrared. I hear a large group of people in your direction. See if you are being tracked." I said as I continued running through the forest with Aqualad.

"Got a squad of armed bozos coming." Kid Flash stated After a few minutes of silence Superboy spoke up.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Then I hear gunshots exploding in the air. Panic filled in me as I feared for my friends.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Swing wide, steer clear." Aqualad stated

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob." Kid flash stated

Where did Robin go? I mentally face palmed at the lack of organization that they were having. Better yet, the lack of teamwork.

Robin, as I have heard does have the tendency to leave the other behind. Though he is very much so qualified for the position as leader. His time with Batman has given him both the experience necessary to lead us, and the bad habit of nonverbal communication with a new team. A sigh escaped my lips once again as we moved hurriedly through the jungle. The gunshots became more apparent, as well as the voices of our teammates, as we got closer to the fighting. We jumped into the trees and just as two other villains were about to strike Robin, we jumped down and attacked. Aqualad jumped in front of one of the Kobra cultist and sent an electric shock through him, knocking him out. I jumped behind one and struck him in the middle of his neck with my sword knocking him out. I grabbed the gun and crushed it in my hand, before looking at my friends with slight irritation.

After destroying their weapons and tieing the groups up. I watched the two groups suspiciously, not trusting any one of them. A growl escaped my lips as I walked over to the rest of the team. Robin explained how these were members of Kobra, an extremist terrorist group. I do have information about the group, as they were implanted in my brain, but until now I have yet to meet them.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mentioned it If he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad stated

"Agreed. And since there is clearly no love lost between the cultists and those…..cretins, I am willing to bet that Kobra came in and tossed them out. That is why normal supply lines have been cut off." I concluded, eyeing the group suspiciously.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-" Kid Flash was cut off by Robin who took on an authoritarian tone.

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." Kid flash scoffed at this.

"Until you know why?" The two then began to argue over who should be leader and I sighed at the two. Technically speaking, he would be the most logical choice as leader. Out of all of us, Robin had the most experience and qualifications to be this teams leader. Working solely with Batman, however, has left him accustomed to silent communication and routine, something this team is not yet use to. It is because of that, that Kaldur is meant to be this teams leader. He is patient and understanding with the team, yet holds authority and order to us all. I am willing to bet that the other will realize this before we complete the mission.

"Look at them argue, free yourselves and take them while they are distracted." One of the cretins stated in Spanish quietly. My ears perked up at hearing this and I consciously prepare to attack. Little did they know I am fluent in at least 40 different languages.

"Quiet. For now I play along. They'll give me what I need." The lead cretins replied back. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I can not believe he would be stupid enough to think we would lead him to what he wants. My team may be new, but we are not gullible. A low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Such clever ninos. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance." I narrowed my eyes at the man, not trusting a word coming out of his mouth. He merely smirked at us as Ms. Martian kneeled down before him trying to read his mind.

"There is a secret entrance, But he's also hiding something." She reported before trying to dig deeper.

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." Bane takes as his smirk continued to show through.

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting futbol scores en espanol. This could take a while." Her brown eyes looked to ours as we all exchanged debating looks. There is no question that he was not to be trusted. Anyone with a large gang, a mask, guns and illegal drugs on a private island screams villain, and we would have to be completely delusional to believe otherwise. Why are they even thinking about this?

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." This was like a classic pediphile trick. Offer some candy to a kid and the next thing you know, the kid ignorantly hops in the van to get it. There is no way we would actually take him along. No one would be that, well, stupid.

Oh my god, we are that stupid. We were now walking through the forest, with Bane, to his secret entrance. Electricity sparked around me as we continued through the forest to the entrance. If it was not obvious that he is up to something then I do not my knowledge on everything is completely useless! For Christ sake, he did not even let Ms. Martian read his mind! Yet we are allowing him to lead us into the factory! Not to mention the fact that we still do not know why Kobra is hoarding venom, and who they are giving it to. A sigh escaped my lips as I tried to calm down. This is becoming increasingly more aggravating, but I will give my teammates the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you alright?" Aqualad asked knocking me out of my thoughts. I turned towards him in confusion.

"Yes, why do you ask?" His golden orbs looked at me with worry as he gave off a small chuckle.

"You sigh and push you hair back when you are deep in thought." A blush crept up on my face my face as I suddenly realized all the times I have previously done that. Then I realized how Aqualad had even paid attention to it.

"I did not think anyone would really take note of that." A blush crept up on his cheeks as he turned away rubbing his neck.

"It is just something I have seen you do when you are quiet."

"It is Bane. He is going to cross us, the only question is when." I answered his previous statement while eyeing Bane dangerously. Bane turned back to us with a slight smirk before turning forward. Should I just take him out now? Aqualad put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Don't worry. We still have our suspicions of him as well. If he tries anything we will be able to take him." I gave him a slight nod, but it did not ease my worry.

After walking for a while we finally reached the factory to find Kobra moving supplies around outside. The rest of the team watched as i stayed back far enough to see what was going on but to stay out of their petty argument about being a leader. To be brutally honest, their arguing is beginning to make me angry. If I hear much more of it, I may end up turning this island into a Fourth of July tribute. Bane walked over to the big rock and threw it to the side. He revealed the long, dark tunnel that supposedly led to the factory.

"Answers are this way." He said as he walked through the passage. Kid Flash scoffed at Bane crossing her arms and rolling his eyes.

"So, now el luchador is our leader." Robin smacked KF in the head as we all walked on. For a few moments we walked in absolute silence. That is until we reached a door with a thumb print recognition. Bane pressed his thumb down onto the software opening the door. Robin looked around for a moment before telling us it is clear and running out. We soon followed only to find Robin nowhere in sight. Bane scoffed and looked to us.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Aqualad sighed loudly before answering.

"No, he just does that." Once again the boy wonder had decided to go into the dynamic duo mode, and run off to do God knows what. He probably thought we were to follow him, but once again the only thing we have caught onto was that he leaves us to go on with the mission. Now it will be Kid Flash who will run off and either be caught or successfully do whatever it is he wants to do. My suspicion was confirmed when he pulled down his goggles.

"Stay put. I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder." With that he ran off against Aqualads protest, leaving the five of us to

"And there goes our speedster." I say with my arms crossed.

"Great chain of command" Bane said sarcastically. We all looked at each other in worry before walking on.

We hid behind some crates and watched as the Kobra men took large shipments and prepared them to be sent off. They, however, did not touch the boxes closest to us. Maybe all these boxes are not simply venom. The question is, what other things could they be shipping out? I need to see those crates. Surely, they have a chemical formula in them of some sort.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad stated

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're not touching this Venom." Superboy pointed out

"Maybe freshness counts?" Ms. Martian inquired I shook my head and looked at them.

"Good guess, but I doubt it. There is something different from this product from those. Bane, are theses crates where you and your men left off before you were kicked out?" I asked. Bane raised a brow and nodded at me, proving my theory more correct. Interesting, very interesting. My ears picked up the sounds of helicopter wings and rapid winds, causing both me and Superboy to look up.

"Helicopters coming." We both said. I turned towards Ms. Martian with a serious look in my eyes.

"Ms. Martian, this Helicopter will likely reveal the buyer of the Kobra Venom. We need you to camouflage yourself and go to where the helicopter is landing, and send us a telepathic image." Aqualad said

"It will be too dangerous if we all went. If things seem to be getting too dangerous, leave immediately, can you do that?" I asked her she gave me a curt nod before turning seemingly invisible. The rest of us quickly went up to the upper level and waited for Ms. Martian to send us the image.

"Aqualad, Archangel, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."

We all saw the Helicopter landed. After the winds slow down, a man wearing a metal mask, that revealed only his brown eyes. A blue shirt covered his large upper body with a shoulder blade and metal armor covered his left arm. I immediately recognized him as Sportsmaster. A notorious villain who used to be the partner of the Huntress, before she retired after she took the fall for their crime, leaving her cripple. Things suddenly began to click as I observed the large group of people. He must be the buyer, but why would he need venom?

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer." I stated Aqualad reached for his communicator and tried to contact the League.

"He is the buyer? Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read? Ugh. Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now." Bane smirked.

"I have a suggestion." He then jumped down and began to attack the Kobra men. I growled angrily as electricity once again began to spark in the air only more violently.

"What is he-" Aqualad was cut off by a large, angry, mutant like man crashing through the window.

He crashed onto the platform we were standing on causing us to fall down onto the ground. The three of us landed perfect in a ready stance, in case he sprung on us. I threw off my leather jacket and pulled out my swords. The cold air hit my now visible skin as the rest of the Kobra cult and the Sportsmaster entered the factory. Bane was obviously nowhere to be found, which will be his last mistake. A bald man with red eyes, and a different looking Kobra cloak, to whom I recognized as Lord Kobra, leader of the Kobra cult.

"Destroy them!" The monster roared violent and raced towards us. I jumped up and immediately went for the Kobra's slicing through them with the intent. Superboy had tried to take on the large Neanderthal, like i would expect, and Aqualad took on the Kobra men. I went towards Lord Kobra brought my katanas down on him in an x. They were caught off guard as I swiftly flew towards them, forgetting the pain in my wings. I then landed a roundhouse kick on Lord Kobra causing him to fly back a little then the girl, who I nearly forgot was right here, came at me. She threw a punch at me that was 10 times harder than what I expected it to be. I flew back into a couple of Kobra men, grunting from the impact.

'Everyone online?' Ms. Martian asked telepathically.

'Yes.' I replied as I stood up. Kobra men began to swarm around me as I stood strong.

'Yeah.' Superboy entered the Kobra men began to fire at me and I flew up before launching myself down onto them. I kick and sliced at them angrily, cutting them down one after another, but there were too many of them.

'You know it beautiful.' Kid Flash flirted. More Kobra men started to come around me, causing me to have to retreat. I did a backflip and grabbed my jacket, that was thankfully near by before hiding behind a machine near Aqualad.

'Good. We need to regroup.' Aqualad stated. More men shot at us and I sheath my swords ready to run.

'Busy now!' Robin replied irritably. I raised my hand at the men and fired electricity at them at a large scale, knocking out half of their men, but more kept coming. The downside of the attack is that it was beginning to take a toll on me. I faltered a little and leaned on the machine for support, breathing hard from exhaustion. Still, I tried to shoot more at them until one shot me in my injured wing. I cried out in pain and held my wing. Aqualad ran over to me through all the shooting and helped me up.

'Robin now!' Aqualad yelled angrily. I tried to push myself off of him.

"I am fine! Let us just go!" I said looking him in his eyes. I ran towards the men, anger in my eyes and hit them with my lightning

'Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.' Kid Flash ran through the Kobra men to the exit. We all followed him into the path way, Superboy coming in last. We all ran through the tunnel from the crazed man and Kobra men that had followed us to the tunnel.

"Superboy, the support beams!" I called out as calmly as I could. Superboy began to knocked them down causing portions of the tunnel to collapse. I picked up Aqualad and flew forward so that we would not get caught under the debri. After we got to the point where it stopped falling, I let Aqualad down and took a knee. I pulled my wing in front of me and inspected the damage. My bullet wound was already nearly healed thanks to my super fast healing. Aqualad used a light stick so we could see and came over to me.

"How is your wing?" He asked I gave him a small chuckle before showing him my wing.

"I am a fast healer remember. The bullet wound has nearly healed but my burn is still bothers me." I said He gave me a relieved smile at hearing his before standing up. We all sat in silence for a moment before Robin spoke up.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" I let out a sigh before looking to Robin.

"You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." I stated

"Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk, but this team is new, and a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Aqualad continued.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." Robin exclaims before groaning. There was a moment of silence before looking at the two of us.

"who am I Kidding? You two should lead us, Kaldur, Rose. You're the only ones who can." My eyes widened at hearing this. It is true that I knew they would realize Kaldur should lead us, but I never expected they would put me in the mix.

"Please! I can run circles-"

"Wally, come on. You know they're the one. We all do." Robin said with a smile. M'gann smiled and put her hands on her hips.

" Hello, m'gann. It's so obvious."

"Could have told you." Superboy added with his arms crossed. We all looked at Kid Flash who after a minute of thinking smiled.

"Ok." He said convinced. They all looked at me and Kaldur. We both looked to each other having the same thought. I pulled my mask up and smiled at him confirming our thoughts. He looked to me returning the smile before turning to the rest of the team.

"Then We accept the burden, until you are ready to lift it from our shoulders." Kaldur said as he put his hands on Robin's shoulders. I came behind him and put my hand on Aqualad's.

"You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." I said with a smile. Robin gave us a nod and we all gathered around to hear what we had to say.

"Ok our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island." Aqualad stated I smirked and spoke up

"I have a plan."

That is when I went into the details. It was obvious that Lord Kobra and Sportsmaster are expecting us to come after them, but what they will not expect is for the plan to be rigged with explosives. I can make them and Robin still has a few, but Miss. Martian must be the one to place them as we distract them. Aqualad and I will take the large venom induced man. Robin can take Lord Kobra . Kid Flash will take on the the Kobra henchmen, and Superboy will take on Sportsmaster. All the while Miss. Martian will be placing the explosives on the plane. After he takes off, the plane will explode, completing the mission. Worst case scenario, I will have t!o light it up myself, but that will use most of my energy.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with took some major nerdage."

"I believe the expression is "tip of the iceberg."" I stated

First things first want Bane to pay for what he had done. We reached the end of the tunnel to find Bane himself. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I looked up to see explosives over our hands and Banes holding the trigger. I knew he would rear his ugly face again. The only matter I faced was when.

"Halt, ninos. I'm feeling explosive."

"You betrayed us. Why?"

'Kid, you'll need a running start.' Aqualad said mentally

"I want my factory back. So I forced you into a situation Where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks, and when the smoke cleared, Santa prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." He tried to push the button but when he looked down, the trigger was not in his hand. much to his surprise, kid flash had stolen it from him.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Miss. Martian picked Bane up with her telekinesis, as Bane struggled to comprehend what just happened to him. A smirk found its way on my face as Superboy happily walked over to him.

"Finally. Drop him." With a smile of her own Miss. Martian dropped the large Hispanic man, much to his dismay. Superboy reared his fist back and knocked him out, throwing him across the trees. I went over to check out the explosives that were meant to cave us in. My smirk grew wider as I inspected it. At least now I do not have to make any.

We made it to the factory with no time to spare. Kid Flash and I zoomed through the henchmen, stopping Sportsmaster in his tracks. I landed with my swords unsheathed and glared at the group.

"Which one of you shot my wing?" My voice was hard and menacing bringing fear to the Kobra's soul. They were all frozen stiff as I walked towards them confidently. Now I was knocking them out one by one, slicing down everyone gracefully. I bend and twirled never once missing a beat, until I was near Aqualad. I sheath my swords and ran over to him.

"May I?" I asked holding up my hand. Aqualad gave me a small and I sent my electric waves into his powerful water turbulent, knocking the poor misconstrued man out. I heard a grunt come from Robin and immediately ran over to assist him. Lord Kobra foot was planted on Robin's chest firmly, but Robin managed to sweep his leftover kick him off him. Robin hopped back over to us and we all stood in a ready position to attack at any given moment. Lord Kobra looked at us all, giving me a particularly hard look, staring me down as if to study me. A shiver nearly escape me from the way he observed me. It was almost as if he was assessing my abilities by a simple look, peeling me open with his eyes. The very look made me feel uncomfortable.

"Perhaps another time, then." He stated as he began to walk back, not once taking his eyes off of me. Robin ran over to the woodline only to find the Lodd Kobra has disappeared. We all relaxed and let out a relieved sigh finally feeling the tension being lifted off our shoulders. Robin turned to Kaldur and I with a smile.

"We picked the right people to lead." I gave him a smile before his smile turned into a sly smirk as he chuckled.

"Automatically making you two the right guys to explain this to Batman." My smile dropped as I imagined the Dark Knight's fury with us for not conpleting the mission without being caught. He would likely be very furious, but no battle plan survives first contact with the enemy, it is the way we overcome it that determines success. Aqualad got a worried look on his face as the rest of the team walked back towards the Bioship. I instinctively I grabbed his hand to comfort him causing him to look at me in the same worried expression. I simply gave him a small, sweet smile to calm him down. ,

"We will do it together, ok?" His expression softened as I began to pull him towards the Bioship.

After a calm silent flight back to the cave,we all changed back onto our civilian clothing. I wore a light blue shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows and a black pair of jeans. My hair was still pulled up in its usual high ponytail with my side bang over my right eye. We stood in a line in front of Batman ready to be debriefed. I stood I stood between Kaldur and Robin with my arms crossed, ready to receive Batmans rage.

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman snarled at Kaldur and I. We held a blank firm face as he continued walking down the line with the rest of the team

You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." The rest of the team looked to the ground in disappointment before Batman continued.

"Until then, Good job." Everyone's head snapped up in surprise while I smirked slyly knowing why he thought so. It is as I have said, we recovered well after the initial plan failed.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success." He looked over to Kaldur, Robin and I.

"And how you choose who leads determines character." The three of us exchanged a smug glance as Batman walked away. Happiness filled my core as we began to go our separate ways. I got my duffle bag and walked to the zeta tubes.

"Rose!" I turned my head to see Kaldur running towards me with a smile on his face. I stopped and returned the favor allowing him to catch up to me.

"Hello Kaldur. Is something wrong?" I asked

"No, I just wondered if you would like any company on your walk home." A blush crept into my face at his kindness. I could see a blush on his face as well as he looked me in my eyes. As nice of a gesture as it was, I could tell there was a hidden motive behind him asking me this. Instead of questioning him on the matter, I decided to play along.

"I would love that." We walked through the the zeta tube side by side my bag at my side.

The streets of Midway city were quiet and dark. Streetlights illuminated the sidewalk. To anyone else, these streets may seem scary and dangerous, like something out of a horror film. I find the beauty in it, enjoying the scenery and little bits of plant life that stuck out of the ground or on the buildings. A smile danced onto my lips as I continued to take in my surroundings. I cleared my throat catching Kaldur's attention.

"It is beautiful outside tonight, no?" I asked

"Yes, but I am afraid I am not to fond of this particular scenery." I let out a chuckle before shaking my head.

"On the contrary, everything has beauty in it. You just have to look past our first glance to find it." I said begging him to look again. Kaldur gave me a look before looking at his surrounding again. I smirked as I sent electric sparks into the air, brightening up the street with my purple sparks. A smile danced onto his lips as I let the spark go off.

"See. Beauty hides in everything." I said as he looked at me.

"Yes, perhaps that is not the only thing that is hidden." I gave him a look before drawing back my sparks.

"Perhaps. But some things are better left hidden." I dismissed as we continued to walk forward. We entered the apartment complex and began to walk up the stairs in silence. I could tell the Kaldur was onto me. He knew that there was something different about me, something that I was hiding. But knowledge could be dangerous, especially knowledge as classified as mine. If Kaldur were to find out about me, the whole team would never trust me again. He would never trust me again. They would also likely be more in danger if it were to slip out. Knowing Oz, he would undoubtedly seek them out if he were to ever find out about them. If not to experiment on them then to hurt me. I clutched my shirt at the very thought of them getting hurt. As we made it up to Ms. Shayera's apartment.

"Thank you for the company, Kaldur." I said Kaldur gave me a soft smile before speaking.

"Thank you for allowing me to tag along. You sometimes seem so quiet and reserved. I was happy that you allowed me to accompany you." I blushed before looking to the side pushing my hair back gently.

"I was happy that you asked. I have never had friends my own age before I met you all. So I was honored to be asked at all."

"That sounds lonely." Kaldur said sadly, realizing that I have ruined the happy mood we were both in, I frantically waved in a panicky motion to reaffirm my past with friends.

"It was not really! I had the Justice League who kept me plenty of company, and Ms. Shayera is a wonderful mother figure to me! In all actuality, I have everything a girl could ask for, to which I am grateful. Though it would be nice to have a friend to talk to everything about." Now that I thought about it, I have always been a little lonely when Hawkgirl would go on missions or had to go on patrols. I never once really considered how lonely that may have seemed. How I had no one to really talk to, or relate to. A smile crept upon my face as I thought of my new friends. They made the time I spent away from Ms. Shayera less lonely. They made me more human.

"Besides, things are much different now that we're all friends." A smile crept into Kaldur's face as we stood in a comfortable silence. With a heavy heart I let out a sigh and looked at my friend.

"Thank you for walking me home. I suppose I will see you tomorrow?" I said as I turned to the door. A cough echoed behind me catching my attention. My hair whipped behind me.

"If you would like, I could walk you back to your home again?" A blush crept on onto my face as I smiled happily. Kaldur's looked to the ground nervously likely expecting my answer to be no. A visible blush was clear on his face causing me to smile wider. Feeling bold, I bent down and place my lips on his cheek. My face felt hot with embarrassment.

"That's such a sweet thing of you to do. I would love that." I told him quietly. He looked at me a little shock but I just smiled at him before turning for the door.

"Goodnight Kaldur. See you tomorrow."

 _Kaldur_

Her Snow White hair whisked behind her as she went through the door. My heart pounded against my chest as I smiled at what had just happened. I walked down the stairs of the apartment. Though I know I should not feel this way, I couldn't help it. My heart still yearned for Tula, but when I'm around Rose, it is as if i forget about it all about my feeling for her. What is worse is that I do not feel bad about it. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked down the street to the zeta tube. My mind went back to the beauty Rose had previously shown me. How mysterious she seems on a regular basis. Though I am admittedly getting...close to Rose I could tell she was hiding something. And I am determined to find out what it is.

 _Hey guys! Thanks for all of your love and support for the story! I'm so sorry for the late update, I'll try to get it out in a month's time spans, but I want to make sure that every update is as good as the last. Keep it up you guys. And thank you all so much for the support!_

 _-Anna Blue Ivory_


	5. Thank you

Hey guys. This isn't an update but I just want to thank everyone who has favorited or filled this story. Whether you've been here for the beginning or just joining Archangel story, thank you so much. It really means a lot for you all to do that.

-Anna Blue Ivory

AnimeBunnyLover

ArkhamAsylumPatient

Dixychickx

Garrawolf

Hybridgirl21

LITTLE RED FOXX

LexLuther13

Marie daughter of Apollo

Mep101

Nicholas Dreamer

Night'sPotential

Popinpup

Porcalein

TwilightMelodic

WickedLove01

Wild Birdie

Zora and Phoenix

beautifullove521

dreamwalker91

ischyros

maddoxbaker3

naruagawa

Hiniko

Sodapoprocks

i-ship-it-97

swemanD47


	6. Chapter 5: Schooled

**_Chapter 5: Schooled_**

Recognized Archangel B09

I stepped into the cave calmly with my hair flowing behind me from its ponytail. My sword was strapped on my left hip, gently tapping into my leg with each step I took. It's been about a week since our last mission and we have all gotten a better hold on the concept of teamwork. With Aqualad and I as leaders, things have been flowing well. In short, we have all gotten to trust each other, which actually makes me feel guilty.

Though I am glad to have gained their trust, I know the more they trust me, the harder it would be if they were to find out what I am. They could never be able to fully trust me again. They would see me as some members of the Justice League already do, a threat. I sometimes wonder what they all might think of me if they knew. The only one I could picture being somewhat easier on me would be Superboy. Due to how our origins are somewhat similar, he might be more understanding. Kaldur, would likely be the most upset with me, because he is the closest to me. I felt a pit in my stomach as I walked down the hall. They must not know.

"Hey Rose!" M'gann waved to me excitedly from the kitchen. A smile found its way onto my face as I waved back politely

"Good afternoon M'gann. What are you cooking today?" I asked as I looked down. She was holding a slightly burnt pan of what seemed to be cookies, much to her embarrassment.

"Well I was trying to make cookies, but I guess I left them in a little too long again." I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Do not worry, it is a common mistake. If you leave cookies in too long they become burnt, but if you leave them in for a short amount of time, they are too soft. That is why they usually require constant checking. You will get the hang of it." I picked up a cookie and tried it. It was not s burnt as she thought. In fact if she had taken them out just a few minutes earlier they would have been perfect.

"Besides these are nearly perfect. Just take them out a little earlier next time." She smiled at me kindly and nodded.

"You know, Rose. You really are perfect." A blush crept onto my face as I looked down to the ground bashfully.

"That is not true. I am merely experienced in cooking as all."

"Nonsense. You're nice, smart, pretty, and talented. Sometimes I wonder if you really are human." She laughed. Though my stomach dropped once more, I forced a small laugh. M'gann did not know how right she was about my humanity, even if it was just a joke.

"Honestly, I think those same things about you M'gann." We smiled at each other before cleaning up in the kitchen and heading out to meet the boys. Apparently Superboy had gone off to Metropolis, which in my opinion is a slight disaster waiting to happen. Considering that is where Superman resides, something will undoubtedly happen to upset him, namely the neglect from the man of steel. The rest of the boys were playing air hockey, to which M'gann and I watched. Kaldur and Wally were playing and so far Kaldur was putting up a good fight, but Wally was naturally quick and stayed ahead. Wally smirked,biting his banana. as Aqualad stood up straight.

Recognized Superboy B04

M'gann's face lit up as Superboy angrily walked through the air hockey hologram. I frowned slightly as I realized my hypothesis was correct. Superman must still be ignoring the fact that Superboy is here and is in a way his son. It must be hard on him. Both of them. A sigh escaped my lips as I blocked out everything that was going on. I wish I could help Superboy, but I know I have no right to speak to Superman on the dispute.

"What happened?" M'gann asked genuinely. The Black Canary had her left arm bandaged up. Her face looked pained as she threw her jacket to the side.

"The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need Rose and another to spar." I remember when Black Canary first taught me this lesson. I thought because I was made to destroy, the battle would always be on my terms. She taught me that anyone can dictate the terms of a battle, no matter what the opponents size or power was, which is likely why she chose me to be an example. Kid Flash quickly raised his hand.

"Right here. Yeah!" I took off my jacket and tossed it to the side revealing my black crop top and exposing my stomach. My eyes quickly glanced over at Superboy who looked as if he were about to explode. This would like be a good lesson for him, and Canary will be a great mentor in place of Superman. Shaking my head I got into a ready position and prepared to attack.

"After this- Swish- I'll show you my moves." Kid Flash flirted. I smirked and threw a punch at him. He blocked my punch skillfully, but then I dropped down and swiped his legs from under him. He fell to the ground and I stood up and regained my composure.

"Hurts so good." Kid muttered I held out my hand and allowed him to take my hand. Kid grabbed my hand and I gave him a small smile as I pulled him up.

"Good block, Kid." I said nicely.

"Good job, Rose. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked. Robin raised his hand excitedly.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on Rose and got served?" Kid rubbed the back of his neck and gaped at Robin.

"Dude!" I rolled my eyes playfully before smiling.

"He allowed her to dictate the terms _**of-"**_ Black Canary was interrupted but Superboy scoffing, finally beginning to lose his cool.

"Oh please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." Black Canary smirked before saying Prove it. Kid and I both backed away slowly placing ourselves beside Aqualad and Robin. The air was tensed as the two seemed to stare each other down. I glanced between the two knowing what the outcome would be regardless. The Black Canary would win, being one of the best combat experts in the league. In fact, I am willing to say it is a 90% chance he will lose.

Superboy threw the first punch to which Canary grabbed and tossed him to the side as if it were nothing. Robin let out a loud laugh as Superboy hit the ground, making Aqualad elbow him in the arm. I stared intently at him waiting to see his next move. Superbly growled angrily as he got up. I sighed as I realized he would be too angry to listen to anything Canary tried to tell him.

"You're angry. Good, but don't react. Channel that anger into-" As I expected, Superboy ran at Canary again, not bothering to listen to what she was saying. Canary calmly flipped over the angry teen and swiped his legs from under him, making him fall back onto his back. Frustrated that he was not getting anywhere, Superboy Growled and got up swatting away Canary's hand.

"That's it. I'm done." Canary calmly put a hand on Superboy's shoulder to stop him from walking out.

"Training is mandatory." The two looked at each other in another state down for a brief minute before Batman appeared in front of us.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating The powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous As our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." My eyes narrowed at the machine as I calmly analyzed his patterns. To my knowledge, there is one man who matches the style of this machine. Professor Ivo. Only he would be the one crazy enough to design a machine like that. Though he is dead, I know I have a feeling he is the one who made it. No one else's signature matches as well as he does.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" Kid Flash marveled

"In the end, it took 8 leaguers And dismantle the android." Batman finished. I raised a brow at the dark knight, just as surprised as the rest of the team. 8 leaguers against 1 android. I could only hope that he never be assembled again.

"An android? Who made it, T. O. Morrow?" Robin hypothesized

"Good guess, but I do not believe so Robin. T. O. Morrow's style is too different to be associated with this android. This android looks to be created by Professor Ivo." I announced.

"Good eye, Archangel. This android does bear the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter acknowledged. Everyone looked at The Martian in shock of the dead man's name.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." Aqualad said

" So we all thought Or hoped." Canary answered

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, We're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts To two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston And New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams To safeguard the two real trucks." Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Because things always go wrong when we split up that is why. Tuning out the rest of their chatter, I thought of all possible bad outcomes in my head, before walking out with the rest of the team. I caught up with Aqualad and we discussed the plans for our mission.

I sat on my light blue motorcycle preparing to leave for the mission. Aqualad and I agreed to lead to separate teams. He will be with Kid Flash and Miss. Martian going to Boston, while I will go with Superboy and Robin to Manhattan, though that was not what I was worried about. Superman was here, and it felt as though we could cut the tension in the air with a butterknife. Hopefully this ride with Superboy might give Robin and I a chance to calm him down a bit. I pushed my hair back out of my face feeling slightly annoyed with it being down. My hair fell down just on top of my back in waves but had a terrible habit of getting in my face in a fight. I heard a chuckle from my side causing me to look over.

"Having hair trouble?" Aqualad asked. I gave him a smile.

"Only slightly. I do not like to wear my hair down when working. It tends to get in the way." I said pushing it over my shoulder, blushing slightly as I looked down.

"It looks good down." My blush darkened as I gave him a smile.

"O-oh. Thank you Aqualad." He smiled at me in return before picking up his helmet.

"We should get going. Good luck, be safe." My heart skipped a beat as I nodded at him.

"To you as well."

I put on my black and light blue helmet and we were off. My hair flowed behind me as we drove onto the road, surrounded by a corn three of us were in a comfortable silence as we rode until Robin decided to speak.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, Is disaster the opposite of aster? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Superboy remained in his silent distraught state causing me to frown.

"Uh, clearly you are not feeling the aster. What is wrong? Is this about our training session?" I asked Superboy moaned before speaking up.

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills To a guy with super strength?" Superboy explained. I sighed before thinking my choice of words carefully. I understand Superboy's frustration but it is not all about strength. That is why Canary would be a great teach for him in particular. She is living proof that strength is not all you need to win a fight. It takes skill and perception. In truth Superboy is acting like I did the first time I trained with Canary.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me." Robin explained. I nodded in agreement as we drove on.

"You know Superboy, I acted the same way when I first met Canary. Just think about her advice, it might prove to be quite helpful." I stated as I drove forward. Suddenly, robot monkeys jumped out of the corn field and onto the the truck. Definitely something professor Ivo would do.

"Archangel, Robin, Superboy, our truck is under attack."

Aqualad reported.

"Kinda figured"Robin yelled sarcastically

"I really hate monkeys." Superboy growled

"Likewise."

I switched my bike to battle mode and hopped off the bike extending my wings. Pulled out my sword and began to slice down the robot monkeys. Skillfully I knocked down their numbers but it seemed like more would come. I heard a loud grunt from Superboy causing me to turn around. My eyes widened as I seen Superboy being carried in the air. I quickly jumped into the air a dived towards him ças the monkeys dropped him. Before I could reach him, I felt something grab my wings and torso. I looked up to see the monkeys pulling me up and dragging me away. Angrily, I sent powerful electric shocks into the monkeys. The monkeys fell down around me only to have more come at me. Suddenly I felt something stick me on my neck. My body began to feel numb and my vision began to haze. Time seemed to slow around me, as a heavy drowsiness crept over me. I looked over to where the truck was to see Robin struggling against the numerous robots. Sounds became muffled as my vision began to fade out. All I could hear was the faint calling of my name before my vision faded entirely.

.

.

"Ar..." Who is that?

.

.

.

"Archang…." His voice sounds so familiar.

.

.

.

"Rose!" Kaldur? I snapped my eyes open to see I was in a train with my hands tied up behind my back, with normal looking rope. As if that could hold me, I do have a significant amount of strength, about as much as Wonderwoman if not more. I looked to my right to see an army of those horrid monkeys. I snarled at them and looked to see the Android being re assembled.

"725. It's nice to see you awake." A voice said to me I looked over to see a particularly short and geeky looking man staring down at me. His red hair was beginning to grey from his old age. He wore a sly smirk as he walked up to me, causing me to growl. He came up and grabbed my face, inspecting me.

"I must admit, for an experiment made by him, you are pretty well developed. I thought my MONQIS could handle your electric shocks, but you managed to destroy them with no problems." I glared at him and out of instinct sent an electric shock at him through my body. He yelled out in pain as he back away from me in a hurry.

"Have you not heard about the last man who called me that? He survived, but you will not." I snarled at him. He looked back at me shocked and afraid. All types of questions ran around in my head. How does he know about that name? Why did he get his MONQIS kidnap me? Why did he believe this rope would hold me?

"Why am I here?" I glared up at him. He smirked down at me and straightened his composure. I groaned and glared at him, cutting him off before he can answer.

"No wait, shut up, do not answer. I truthfully do not care. Just let me out and I might not break your puny little arms." I say with a harsh, intimidating glare. The small man steps back a few steps. I looked to my left to see the andriod getting reassembled. That is when it hit me. He brought me here to allow his andriod to gain my abilities. The only real way he could know anything about me is from Oz. Electricity sparked in the air as I suddenly felt like an object stolen from a museum by a jewel short, Ivo wants to take Oz's creation and add it to his own, thus stealing his idea and making me the jewel. Ivo must have something against Oz because I know for a fact that he would want no one taking anything from him, especially not his ideas. He is too prideful, too egotistical to willing let someone do it. How petty of the dorky skinny man.

Still this could be worse for us. Our mission to Santa Brisca proved that I do not know the full extent of my powers. For all I know I could hold the powers of every member of the Justice League, just like this android is attempting to do. I have to make sure that it does not grow any stronger than it already is. Otherwise it would be impossible to stop.

"Sorry child, that would go against my plans. How else would I be able to best Dr. Oz and eliminate the Justice League? You are the key to killing two birds with one stone." His stare began to creep me out but held my gaze. He reminded me of some crazed pedophile who spent his days locked in a room watching others through a window. I had to fight back the urge to shiver from the strong uncomfortable chills he gave me. The familiar laughter of the MONQIS filled my ears before a loud thud hit the train. A smirk found its way upon my lips as I realized who it was. Superboy came crashing into the compartment drawing our eyes to him.

"Oh hello." Ivo said with much sarcasm. Superboy scoffed and prepared for battle. His eyes found mine for a brief second before turning back to Ivo.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." I let out a soft chuckle, thinking back to my first impression of the small man.

"You're one to talk. Now, since when does the big blue boyscout have a brat?" Ivo replied angering the cloned teenager.

"He doesn't."

"Yeah, if you say so. Have you met my mobile optimal neural quotient infiltrators?" Suddenly all the MONQIS shot forward towards Superboy, attacking him all at once. Superboy managed to destroy the lot of them with little to no problems, but heavy footsteps caused dread in my souls. A large android stepped up to the villainous professor looking straight at Superboy. His ears were as pointy as an elf, his eyes as red as a ruby. Thankfully it had pants on him but the rest of him was naked showing off its muscular metal body. I quickly broke the rope that poorly held my hands captive. I rolled silently behind a crate, trying to avoid the androids look. I need a plan.

I looked to my left and right to see my helmet tossed to the side and my katanas placed next to it. A smirk found its way on my face as I thanked god for the idiotic professor's carelessness. Swiftly, I put on my helmet and strapped on my swords then ran out for battle. Assuming the android gains someone's powers by eye contacts, wearing my helmet should hopefully help, and if I move swiftly he will not be able to assess my powers quick enough.

"Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

As if on cue, I ran at the android and tried to stab it with my katana, but that only resorted in breaking my katana. Ignoring my frustration and anger for just one moment, I punched the android to the side as I swiftly going up under him and attempting to kick his head off. The android flew back to the train side giving Superboy enough time to straighten up. He grabbed my neck before throwing me out of the train and into Gotham. Ok, maybe challenging an android without an actual battle plan was not the wisest idea. I thought as I went flying throughout the air. I extended my wings and held myself steady in the air. I let out a calm breath before looking back up only to see Superboy coming straight at me. Shit. Superboy crashed into me like a massive train collision, knocking the breath out of me. We both crashed into a building knocking everything out of our way. A heavy groan escaped my lips as Superboy began to pick himself up. He looked at me before apologizing and getting up. I steadily picked myself up. Next thing I know Amazo comes crashing Superboy. Superboy goes through a wall leaving Amazo and I to battle it out for ourselves. I take the first move and run him using only my super strength to attack.I punch him into the wall then kicked him in the chest using both my feet for extra strength. He goes in deeper and I take this opportunity to grab his head and try to pull it off. He grabs my arms and throws my through the wall out into a hallway. I crash into a locker hitting my head. My vision blurred as I tried to focus on the current situation. I fell down to my knees and held my head. I shook my head and focused on spot on the floor to cease my dizziness. Strong, heavy footsteps began to move closer to me, but the hallway was not steady enough for me to move around in, without me falling on my butt. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me down the hallway, guiding me away from Amazo. We stopped in a small closet, I held my head once more trying to get rid of the dizziness that was beginning to dissolve when the person who helped me let go of my wrist and began to walk out. Quickly I reached for the person to stop them from leaving.

"Hold it. Who are you?" I said firmly. All I could see at the moment was a green blur with a long blonde blur on the back of the person. I could not even tell the gender of the person who helped me let alone facial features. For a minute, I thought about the rudeness in my action. This person had helped me for God knows what reason. They had likely been watching from a distance and monitoring the situation, only stepping in when necessary. Is it possible that this person is in the Justice League, watching us making sure we do what we are told to? That, however, was very unlikely. This person is someone new, and definitely someone who did not want their identity to be known at the current moment. Who am I to deny thiperson their privacy? I sighed lightly and let go of the person's wrist.

"Go, while I am still unable to see clearly." I watched as the green and blonde blur nodded and ran out of the closet leaving me to recompose myself.

After a few minutes my vision cleared allowing me to get back in the fight. I stood up and flew out to the closet. (haha! Flew out of the closet….oh god I need a life.) Then I listened really hard for the fight. Everything was silent for a moment until I zeroed in on the sounds of crashes and movement. That is when I heard the android use Black Canary's scream. I opened my eyes and sped down the stairs as fast as my wings could carry me. While I waited for my concussion to heal, I thought of the perfect plan to defeat the android. It can not use more than one power at a time. It focuses solely on fighting until someone else attacks, which is how we have managed to attack him so far. If we turn his attention elsewhere, like on protecting his master, we can distract him long enough to deliver the final blow. That would turn the battle on our terms. We just have to constantly switch his attention. I flew into the open gymnasium to see Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash all attacking Ivo while Amazo struggled to protect his master. I blinked at the boys in surprise as they excited the plan I had in mind perfectly, without me even having to tell them. I flew down with a smirk and stood behind Amazo.

"Access Martian Manhunter." He became tangible and I went ahead and stuck my fist in his head. He turned off his tangibility after sensing me leaving my dust in his head as he did so. His head exploded and I placed my hand on my hip.

"That is for my swords." I finalized still ticked off about the fact that I lost two perfectly good katanas and a memorable gift. The boys all looked at me for a moment before smiling and coming towards me for a hug, which I gladly accepted. Afterwards I bent down and began to disassemble Amazo with Robin.

"I hate to break it to you beautiful, but there's no need for that. It's head exploded." Kid Flash flirted. I rolled my eyes and pulled apart the arm with no trouble.

"Kid, did you know a cockroach can live a week without its head? Do you really want to see if this android can too?" I stated as I pulled apart another limb, leaving him speechless.

"What happened?" Aqualad said as he and Miss. Martian ran into the gym. I had almost forgotten to tell them I was ok over the coms. Aqualad ran towards me to check and see if I was alright, while Miss. Martian checked Superboy.

"Are you alright?" He asked me His face looked stern yet caring as he looked at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I get that they were all a little worried about me, but I am way tougher than I look. I do not need to be checked constantly, nor do I need to be on every occasion. I am sure everyone knows that so why is he constantly always worried about me. Does he not trust that I can hold my own in a battle despite the fact that I am always proving I can? Why does he look at me the same way every time we go on a mission? Maybe I am just thinking too much into it. I was kidnapped after all.

"I am fine. Just anticipating the long awaited punch I owe that puny little man. " I said as I cracked my knuckles, sparking up a little as I spoke. We all looked around us and noticed that Ivo had disappeared, likely in the heat of battle I growled and crossed my arms.

"I am definitely not feeling the aster right now."

After disassembling the parts and taking them to their respected places, we all went back to the cave to be debriefed about our mission. I stood beside Aqualad as we gave the report from our mission, telling them each part about the mission, including the part about my kidnapping. The only thing I left out was about him knowing I am an experiment, trying to get Amazo to analyze me to gain my peculiar powers to best Oz.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs." Aqualad stated

"Unfortunately Ivo escaped, and since he originated the technology, he is arguably more dangerous than the android." I concluded.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Black Canary assured.

"But we understand your mission encountered….Other complications." Martian Manhunter hinted. We all glared at Superboy slightly, who merely crossed his arms and gave an annoyed yet guilty look. I truthfully was not that mad at Superboy. I suppose he had to learn at some point that Canary was right. Maybe not to that extreme, but to a decent point it was worth it. Now all that needs to happen is Superman accepting Superboy. Then all loose ends will be tied up for today, other than the fact that my katana has been decimated.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." I felt a smile creep up on my face at Batman's compliment.

"The whole League?" Superboy inquired Everyone could tell whose approval he really wanted. The man of steel.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads. Of course, there's no shame in asking for help.

That's why the League exists, because there are some problems even we can't handle individually." Robin scoffed loudly as he pulled out an arrow from his utility belt.

"Please. If we needed help, we'd never get The chance to ask." He gave them the arrow before continuing on with his rant, but all I could do was watch and inspect it. Though this arrow looks similar, it's points are completely different. Green Arrow's arrows are sharper and more narrow, with double ended points, so I could not be his. They will likely think it would be Red Arrow's arrow next, but that is just as unlikely due to the fact that his look like a typical arrow, just like Green Arrow's only without the double ended points. The one Robin has a sharp, but also rounded shape. Green Arrow took out his own arrow proving my suspicions.

"And that's not your arrow, but that means…" Robin trailed

"Speedy!" Kid flash exclaimed.

"He has our backs." Aqualad said happily. My heart tightened a little at the boys happiness. They wholeheartedly believe that Red Arrow helped them today. And that brought them so much joy. I could only hope i am wrong about the arrow, though I sincerely doubt it. After a few minutes we all went our separate ways to get changed. I put my hair back into a ponytail before changing into a blue tank top, black leather jacket, and jeans. With my wings safely tucked beneath my jacket I looked at myself in the mirror. I chuckled at my appearance as thought occurred to me. Like this, I almost appear to be human. I walked out to see Kaldur dressed and waiting for me. Today we were just going by my home for me to pick up some clothes, because Hawkgirl believed it would be better for me to stay in the cave due to her having Watchtower duty tonight. Thought I was a little hurt by the fact that she did not trust me enough to stay at home alone at night by myself, I did not mind. I loved being by my team so it does not bother me as much. We walked through the streets in silence as I continued to think about random things, like how my katanas had been shattered by that hateful android. Or how Aqualad does not to hold my own in a battle. And even how I the mysterious person and mysterious arrow probably came from the same place. Just the random things of a normal teenage girl.

"Rose, may I ask what happened when the monkeys took you?" Kaldur asked suddenly. I looked at him a little surprised at the suddenness of it. Now that was a random thought. Maybe that is why he has not spoken to me yet.

"Well nothing really. Ivo just tried to give me a boring monologue then Superboy came in." I lied.

"Tried to?" He asked

"Yes I told him to shut up and that I truthfully do not care."

"He didn't touch you did he? Hurt you at all?"

"The MONQIS did. But only for a few minutes to knock me out. It did not hurt too bad." I answered simply we walked in silence again before I finally spoke up.

"Has that really been on your mind this entire time?" I asked looking him in his face. Kaldur avoided my gaze by looking to the side, making me pout. It was not hard to get him to look at me again. All he need to see is the look I had given him. My annoyed and irritated look, it was enough for him to realize it would be wise to not avoid my look. His eyes met mines and my gaze softened. I could tell something had obviously been bothering him. Usually conversations came easily between us, regardless of his usual quiet and calm nature. I have always managed to get him to talk to me. Still I did not pry into his mind for an answer. I respected his privacy and simply enjoyed the scenery of the city at night.

We walked up the stairs to my apartment silently and I touched the door handle, but quickly hesitated when I heard a shuffling noise inside my apartment. I knew for a fact that Ms. Shiera was up in the watchtower tonight, and we constantly left the door and Windows locked.

"What's wrong?" Kaldur asked. I glared at the door before giving him a look that meant business.

"It seems as though I have uninvited guest." I whispered extremely quietly. He nodded and I slowly turned the doorknob. My heart beat fast as I thought of all the possibilities. Best case scenario, it was a burglar who has no idea what he was getting himself into. I let out a small breath before throwing the door open only to just barely dodge a knife being thrown at me. I had ducked and rolled into my apartment easily being able to see due to my enhanced vision. My eyes widened at the figure I see in front of me.

His large silver wings stretched widely as he held a threatening fighting pose in my living room. His silver hair glowed in the only crack of light that the window let in. Why was he here? How did he know where to find me? Clay stood glaring at me in my own apartment, watching my every move. It was as if time had frozen in place like an intense movie seen. Billions of questions whirred in my mind at the moment, so much so that I could died on the spot from shock. Why was Clay doing this? Why was he here?

Kaldur ran at Clay and threw a punch at him, bring me back to earth. Clay nearly dodged his attack by stepping to the side. Angrily, I ran at the boy and wrapped my legs around his neck, throwing him down to the ground. I quickly jumped up and just as I was about to knock him out, he quickly threw his hands up in defense.

"Wait a minute!" I held my stance and glared at him angrily. The teen stood up straight and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't want a fight. I've been trying to find you." He stated calmly.

"If that were the case, why did you throw the first punch?" Kaldur asked Clay glared at the Atlantian.

"How was I supposed to know who you were? Listen Archangel, we need to talk. Privately." I sighed and looked over to Kaldur with pleading eyes. He gave me a worried filled face before sighing and getting the message.

"I'll be outside." Kaldur gave Clay one last look before walking outside leaving the two of us alone. We stood there for what felt like hours until Clay finally spoke up. His eyes looked into mines with a faint feeling of sorrow, making me feel worried.

"Clay, what are you doing here?" I asked insistently Clay looked down to the side, avoiding my gaze.

"Listen, Oz is planning something big." I let out a sarcastic scoff as I crossed my arms in irritation.

"Obviously. You and I are proof of that."

"No, it's not just that. He's in some alliance with a lot of men. I don't know how many or who's in it yet, but I know that he's becoming more dangerous." I looked at the teen with untrusting, confused eyes. How did Clay even manage to get his way out here, let alone know where I live? Oz created him and raised him in his lab, undoubtedly not allowing him the freedom to go out on without him having some insight on his whereabouts.

"Did Oz send you?And what does any of this have to do with me?" I asked cautiously

"Of course not. And because the only thing I know with certainty is that Oz is using this alliance as a means to get you. He wants you back, and he'll go through any means necessary to get all of us on his side. Even if it means teaming up with people he thinks is below him." My mind suddenly shifted back to when I got kidnapped by Professor Ivo. Maybe that is why he did it. Ivo must have been apart of the alliance with Oz. It is all adding up.

"I have to go back. Oz will know I'm up to something if I don't come back soon." Clay said suddenly as he began to walk to my window. Panic rose in me as I watched him walk to the window. I had so many unanswered questions for the information he just gave me. I know nothing about him, how does he expect me to just willingly trust him and accept this information. Out of instinct I reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! How do I know I can trust you?! I do not even know who you are!" He let out a small chuckle before bending down close to me. Nervously, I held my breath as the heat rose to my cheeks. He placed his lips in top of my forehead before whispering in my ear,

"I've known you all your life, and you've know me just as long. Just be careful." Before I could even process what he said, he left out of my window, leaving me in a daze. A feeling of familiarity and happiness filled me as I stated at where he once was. It was almost as if I felt it in a dream. I pulled my hand close to me and looked to the ground. Who is he?

Alrighty! Another chapter down! I am so sorry for the long wait you guys, but this may be happening more often. I am currently in my job training for the army, so I won't be able to update as often, but I will try to update as soon as I can which will be anywhere between 3 weeks to 2 months. Thank you all again for all your support, I love you all! Till next time.


	7. Chapter 6: Infiltrators and insecurities

The two of us sat in the living room, neither of us saying a word. Kaldur still had little to know idea what had happened, but i could tell he was starting to get a general idea that I have lied to everyone about my origins. About who I really was, an experiment sent to destroy the organization I admire so much. I grabbed the edge of my shirt tightly as my heart pounded hard on my chest. I could feel Kaldur's gaze on me making me feel even more scared. Terrified seems like a better choice of words. Absolutely terrified of what is going to happen next. Should I tell him the truth, or should I try to muster up some sort of lie. Even if I could think of something to tell him, it would not be good enough for him to believe. Kaldur is not stupid, he would be able to tell if i was lying to him right now.

"Rose." His voice sounded monotone, I could not tell how he was feeling, which did not calm my he angry? Sad? Upset, feeling betrayed? My body shook slightly as I opened my mouth to speak,but nothing came out. How could I? Someone who I thought of as my best friend, my first friend, just seen a part of my life I never wanted him to know of.

"Rose, who are you?"

"I…...I-I am Rose Hall." I stammered I do not know why I felt the need to lie at this point. I have been caught, and now I will have to face him and the rest of the team. My secret is out like a lion out of a cage, free to end my life.

"Rose, I know you've been hiding something from me, and the rest of the team. What is it? No more lies." We were silent for a few more minutes before I finally made a decision. I let out a large breath before looking him in his light brown golden eyes. This is it. This is where I will lose everything I have work for the past month. My new friends, my new team, my progress all gone.

"Kaldur'ahm, you are right. I am not who you think I am." My shaking hand ran itself through my snow white hair as I prepared myself for what I was about to say.

"I am really experiment 725, from project Apocalypse. Made by Dr. Oz, to destroy the Justice League and bring a new world. I lied to all of you so I would not have to face your judgement." Kaldur'ahm looked at me with a shocked expression on his face as I looked to the ground ashamed. Picking my head up, I began to finish my confession. My whole body went numb from fear, and uncertainty. Memories of the judgement I faced with various member of the league flooded into my mind making me regret every decision I have ever made up until this point, but I know they have every right to be upset. I have lied to everyone on the team.

"I know that my apologies is the least i can offer you and the rest of the team for my deception. Which is why tomorrow will be my last day with the team. Tomorrow I am going to resign."

~ _7 1/2 Months ago~_

My long white hair swayed behind me gracefully as I happily walked through the halls of the Watchtower. It has been a few weeks since my acceptance into the League and so far I have only gone out of my room in the times where not many League members were around. It was mostly because I was so nervous to meet any of them, but it was also partially due to my intense studying. In the past two weeks I have been residing in the Watchtower, Martian Manhunter thought it would be beneficial to me to learn about the things Dr. Oz did not tell me about the world. The founding members of the Justice League found out shortly after I started learning that my brain was like a mental library. Everything I have seen or learn can be accessed in precise detail if I just think of that specific thing, like a more advanced version of photographic memory. They think it is both beneficiary yet more detracting to my humanity. At first I believed that every human's memory was retrieved like this. That they all can retrieve information from their brain exactly as it is written on the original document, but Hawkgirl informed me that a normal brain does not operate like that. Most humans have to try hard to memorize something as simply as a sentence let alone everything they have ever read or seen. Just another thing that makes me less humane.

Typically, I would wake up study for hours about human cultures or anything else about the modern world, eat then study more until most of the League members leave then I train to fight. Today, however, was different from the days proceeding. Today Batman wanted Wonder Woman to show me around the watch tower and introduce me to a few of the other Justice League members. I am not sure if many know of me, but I am still excited to meet them! It has always been my dream. Now I was walking towards the Hall of Justice, to meet Wonder Woman. I pulled at my sleeve nervously as I thought of how the task given to her seems below her. Not only is Wonder Woman one of the strongest members of the Justice League and one of the founding members as well, so is also the princess of the Amazonian race. Who am I to be guided by her?

"Hey kid! You shouldn't be in here!" I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm, yanking me back to face someone. Almost instantly I recognized the man to be the hero the Gold Saber. He wears a basic silver armored breastplate and helmet with blue pants. On his hip he has a golden saber sword that is said to have the power of 10 men in every swing. I have always admired his swordsmanship and hard work to what he believes is right, his code of honor is remarkable and commendable.

"Didn't you hear me? How did you get here?" It was only then I realized I was staring at the blue eyed man, much to my embarrassment. My face began to heat up tremendously as I realized how strange that may have seemed. Trying to give a good first impression I put on a friendly smile and tried to speak as clearly as I could.

"I-I apologize. I was brought her by Superman, and was told to meet Wonder Woman in the Hall of Justice. I am Rose, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gold Saber." I held out my hand for him to shake politely. As I have read, the Handshake is a sign of friendship in the United States culture I waited for him to take my hand, but instead he stared down at it. I heard a disgusted scoff come from the man leaving me a bit confused. Usually, the other party is supposed to take my hand in which we are both to shake commemorating friendships or a truce.

"So you're her? The evil experiment they're actually keeping on the tower?" My smile dropped slightly along with my hand. His voice came off as one that is disgusted ad hate filled. Perhaps he just felt a little defensive about an unknown entity in the Watchtower, but I would not say I am evil.

"I would not say I am evil, but yes I am the experiment Superman and the others found in the lab." I could see his arms tensing up moving slowly towards his golden Saber. These are sign of feeling threatened and discomfort towards another.

"You have no reason to be hostile, however, because I am good. I do not wish to harm anyone." I assured him Still he did not relax his arms. I could feel the harsh hateful glare I was receiving from him causing me to feel a bit uneasy. His hands never left his saber since he discovered who I am. Even though everyone here follows and trust their leaders' decisions, do they still distrust me?

"I should strike you down right now, end your miserable little life." I could feel my heart race from fear as he spoke of his intentions so clearly, so boldly, that it could not possibly be mistaken for a sick joke. He truly hates me and wants to dispose of me,but why? I do not understand. I saw him begin to draw his weapon as I stared in shock at the man. Time seemed to slow as I could only stand there and allow him to attack me.

"There you are Rose! We've been looking for you." Wonder Woman's smooth voice knocked me out of my slight trance, catching both of our attention. I could see him slowly put the saber back in the sheath as she and Hawkgirl walked towards us. I can't tell them about any of this, so I just put on a small smile, acting as if nothing happened.

"I apologize. I lost track of time. Shall we get going?"

~ _Present day~_

I woke up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach. After I told Kaldur that I will be leaving, I begged him not to say anything to the team and to leave. He only nodded and left without saying a word. The worst part about all that has happened is that I could not read Kaldur at all. He never said a word to me since I told him. Even his facial expression was unreadable, he did not look mad, or upset, he just looked emotionless. I buried my head in my pillow just from the thought of how he looked.

When I got to the cave Batman, Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow were all standing with the rest of the team, with the exception of Wally, and someone I have not met. She had long blonde hair that was tie up in a low ponytail. A green mask covered her eyes black eyes, matching the rest of her outfit. She wore a green belly shirt with her green pants, and quiver of arrows on her back. Immediately I knew who she was, a smirk danced its way upon my lips for a second as I thought of how sly she was. She is the one who helped me yesterday with Amazo. It is great to know that when I leave there will be a great hero taking my place on the team. Just as I was about i speak up, Wally came crashing through the zeta tubes, sliding in with swim trunks on and beach party equipment in his arms.

"Recognized Kid Flash B03."

"The wall-man is here. Now let's get this party star-" Kid Flash stopped when he realized no one here was dressed or even thinking along the line of a beach party. A small blush crept into his face from embarrassment as Batman stared at him.

"Unh! Ted." The girl snickered and walked towards to Wally. The rest of us watched the pair as they interacted with each other. The way the two acted reminded me of something in particular that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

" Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Wally glared at the girl, clearly not taking a liking to her already. The tension between the two was clear as he stared her down.

"Uh, who's this?"

"Artemis, your new teammate."

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." The two glared at each other harshly then it dawned on me. I could tell what the two were feeling was some sort of unspoken attraction. They just don't realize it yet. It was like to children being introduced to each other for the first time. They act as though they hated each other but in all actuality it is the confused feeling of attraction they are feeling. It is almost cute in a way. Green Arrow let out a small, nervous chuckle as he stepped forward putting a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"That's because she's my new protégé."

"What happened to your old one?"

"Recognized Speedy B04" The Artificial Intelligence informed us. A small smile formed on my face as the former protégée walked into the cave. After our adventure in Dr. Oz's laboratory, I suppose we have made a sibling like bond. Even though I haven't seen him since, I could tell he feels the same way.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy any more." My smile dropped slightly, realizing the mood he was in. Not only did he look like wanted to kill both Artemis and Green Arrow, he clearly made his thoughts on Artemis apparent even if he had not said it immediately. Green Arrow clearly did not notice Red Arrows discomfort.

"Roy. You look-"

"Replaceable." It crushed my heart to see Green Arrow so hurt by Red Arrows words, but I know this is something I could never understand. I have always been passive and patient with gaining the League and Hawkgirl's trust with becoming a full member of the Justice League. It has mostly been because I understand that my very existence is a reason that I should not be in the League and many members of the League are still against me even being considered as an equal. Even after nearly a year of being with Hawkgirl,within good reason. I am exactly what they fight to protect the world from.

"It's not like that. You said you were going solo." Green Arrow reasoned

"Then why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Red Arrow shot back as if Artemis were not standing right there.

"Yes, she can." Artemis challenged Red Arrow looked at her almost surprised that she had the nerve to speak up during the former duos feud.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash exclaimed

"She's my niece."

"I'm his niece." Red Arrow raised his brow skeptically at the pairs slightly suspicious behavior, and defensiveness. I must admit, I was curious about the girl too. So far, I have never met a girl like her. She seems to be compelled to challenge anyone who seems like a threat, and she does it so confidently. It is almost admirable, the way she has been speaking her mind. She, however, is also very secretive which makes her even more interesting.

"Another niece?"

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quotas on archers." Kaldur stated trying to be the voice of reason. I saw him glance at me from the side, almost expecting me to say something. Instead I quickly turned my head to the side to avoid his gaze.

"And if we did, you know who'd we choose." Kid Flash added with a glare towards Artemis. Despite the rude comment, Artemis smirked and confidently placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." I wish I could say the same.

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad stated trying to get to the point.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." Red Arrow walked forward so everyone can see him. Robin pulled up picture of a woman with short blonde hair with glasses and a lab coat on. Immediately I recognized her as the infamous nanorobotics expert. Her works are revolutionary and quite frankly aspirational in my eyes.

" Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert At royal university in star city. Vanished 2 weeks ago." Robin explained

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows." Red arrow further went on to say. Immediately Robin and Wally's eyes lit up. I could tell they had misinterpreted the nature of Red Arrow's intentions. There is no way Red Arrow would bring an extraction mission from the League of Shadows. It took me saving his life for him to even begin to trust me, with that being said, he would not trust us with a mission as delicate and advanced as that.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows?" Robin asked

"Hard-core." Wally added as he and Robin tapped each other's fist. Unsurprisingly to me, Red Arrow let out a small chuckle before turning back towards everyone else.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, Comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone, But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, Sounds like the shadows." Artemis listed off knowingly. Wally scoffed before giving her a smug look.

"Like you know anything about the shadows." Artemis merely returned her own smug look to Wally, silently standing up to him confidently. He finally cracked under his own small bluff to make her falter.

"Who are you?!"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert." Red Arrow continued, completely ignoring the pair.

"But if the shadows know she can do that-" Robin trailed

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." I must admit, it is a bold move to leave her in a local high high school. An unprotected local high school at that, however, it is admittedly the last place many people would even think of looking for a nanorobotics and claytronics genius.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow questioned in slight disbelief.

"She's safe for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégée?" Once again, I could tell Green Arrow was trying hard to reunite with his old protégée, which is completely understandable. Green Arrow and Speedy were a great team that lasted for years. The personal connection Green Arrow must have felt towards Red Arrow must have been a somewhat fatherly one. It is sad to watch their dispute. Green Arrow let out a small exasperated breath as he motioned towards us.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too." I felt a pang in my chest at him saying something about the team. At the end of the mission, I will resign and no longer be apart of this team. All the friends I have made will suddenly be taken from me, because I was reckless in hiding my own secrets. I let out a deep sigh as I grabbed my arms, holding them close to my body. Red Arrow left and the rest of the team went to go suit up for the mission. Hawkgirl looked at the zeta tube giving off an annoyed vibe as she walked towards me.

"Here Rose, I know it's not much to replace your swords, but it should be fine for the next few missions." She handed me a mace just like hers, only mine was solid black, obviously made from human material instead of Nth metal.i grabbed it sadly before looking at my mentor.

"I do not believe I will need it after tonight. I plan to leave the team." I stated calmly avoiding her gaze. She was quiet for a moment before I heard her speak.

"That's out of character. You're usually all about helping the world."

"Kaldur knows of my origins. I am afraid when the rest of the team finds out, I will be rejected. After all who would trust someone like me." My eyes fell to the ground as I thought of the rejection I had from the Justice League once more. Hawkgirl put a hand on my shoulder before lifting my head up motherly.

"Hey, listen to me. I'm sure Kaldur knows you're not bad, just like the rest of us do. You're more than what you were made to be. Now get back in there and show him that, ok." I gave my mentor a soft smile at her attempt of a motivational speech. Though I understand what she is means, I still feel like i am not worthy to be apart of the Young Justice team, let alone the Justice League. At the end of the day, I will always be seen as just an experiment, a threat.

~ _7 1/2 months ago~_

After that ordeal, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl took me on a full tour of the Watchtower, since I had not officially been given one. We had a very great time, full of laughter and learning. They tried to introduce me to multiple Justice League members along the way, some giving me a welcoming smiles, others giving me a familiar wary glance. The same type I have gotten from Saber. I could tell they did not approve of me being here, nor did they think I was worthy of being around two of the founding members of the Justice League. It made me anxious and uncomfortable to say the least, but not enough to make me falter my smile. I still want to try to make a good impression despite the fear I felt earlier from Saber. Lastly on our list was the Hall of Justice, which I was already quite familiar with. As we walked into the Hall I could see most people of the founding members were already there, sitting as if they were discussing something. The only one out of the original 7 members that was not there was Martian Manhunter due to him monitoring the world for danger. Superman looked towards me with a small welcoming smile.

"Rose how was your tour of the Watchtower?" I returned the smile kindly as we walked towards the long table.

"It was very informative, thank you. I had a great time with Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman. I also got to meet some of the League members which I greatly enjoyed." I stated politely I seen Superman smile along with some of the other members.

"I'm glad you liked it, because today we have a surprise for you." The Flash said excitedly. My ears perked up at the mention of a surprise. I have read that a surprise can also mean an unexpected gift. What could they have possibly given me? I have gained everything I have ever wanted when they set me free from Dr. Oz and accepted me. Batman cleared his throat catching my attention, my large white eyes looked towards the Dark Knight with curiosity.

"What he means to say is that today we are going to unveil your existence to the rest of the League. Up until today there has only been rumors of you being here, we feel as though it's time that they know who you are." My eyebrows knotted together in slight confusion as I thought about my incident with Saber this morning. The way he was speaking, I assumed they have already told the rest of the League about me. Now I am being told there have only been rumors of my existence. Is there a specific reason why they were so hesitant about revealing who I am to the rest of the League? Would they not accept me like their leaders have?

"Forgive my confusion, but I was under the impression that my existence in the Watchtower has already been aware. Is there a reason why this information was delayed until today?" I asked The members faces looked slightly grim as the room fell silent. They all looked to each other as if deciding if it were safe to say out loud.

"Just precaution. The real question is are you ready for the League to know who you are?" Batman asked me Almost instantly I knew they were hiding something, likely believing it to be for my own well being. Feeling slightly more confident in who I am I straightened myself up before nodding.

"Yes, I am ready for the League to know my identity."

The time between that and make the preparations for the announcement seemed to flow very quickly. It was almost as if everything went by in the blink of an eye, possibly because I was nervous, but more than likely because they was little preparations to be made. If the rest of the Justice League did not accept me, what would become of me? Will they destroy me, if that happens? My heart ached from just the thought of it, but I know I would not fight back. How could I, they were my heros, my role models. Even though I am supposed to have the power to eliminate them, my heart would not be able to bear it. I let out a deep sigh, running my hand through my hair with worry.

The sad thing about this whole thing is that Saber still lingered in my mind. It was quite terrifying, picturing his dislike towards me, even though I had done nothing wrong. I still would not be able to fight back, because then it would prove his point, and that is not what I want. I want to be seen as good, not bad. I stood up and walked to the cafeteria to go get water. My eyes looked back to Hawkgirl, who was talking to the Green Lantern, and the Flash. The announcement should not take place within the next couple of minutes, and I should be back before anyone even notices I am gone.

As quickly as possible, I moved to the dining facility to go get water. Many of the Justice League members had already begun gathering at the meeting hall to be told the announcement making it easier for me to snake my way through the Hall without being noticed. Soon I was a the cafeteria where I gladly took my water. By now, everyone has already gathered at the meeting room because the announcement is supposed to be happening soon. I guess I should get back so they can proceed, even if the whole thing is beginning to make me nervous. At first, I thought it would be exciting and amazing that the entire Justice League would know of me. Now I just have a bad feeling about the whole ordeal. My ears perked up catching the sound of something cutting through the air only feet away from me. Instinctively, I bent backwards to avoid the object that was sent after me. My heart began to race wildly from fear. Is the Watchtower under attack? No, that is not probable with almost all the League's members on board.

"Time to end your miserable little life, evil bitch." Saber stated calmly. Never have I felt so much fear from one person. I stood as still as a statue, frozen with the fear from the look in his eye. Pure hatred, with the intent to kill. I have to get out. Run away, and get Hawkgirl, or Green Lantern. My eyes darted around the room to find a means to escape, but from what I could see each door was shut. Could it be that they are all locked? Glancing at the tall knight for a second, I darted towards the closest door. Pushing as hard as I could, I tried to get out, but it would not move. It felt like there was someone pushing it from the other side, even with my strength,I could not move the door. Others had to be involved in this as well. They hate me so much as to conspire to kill me.

"Nowhere to run. We might as well have a little fun." His Saber raised itself high as he came closer to me. Tear build up in my eyes as I watched someone I looked up to prepare to strike me down. My legs would not move, my breaths came out jagged and rushed. Those hate filled, dead blue eyes glared down at me, that would haunt me forever. He brought down his Saber causing me to let out a loud, terrifying blood curdling scream.

~ _Present day~_

Needless to say the ride to the school was extremely awkward. There was a high tension between the vast majority of the team, i.e Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and I. Typically, I would sit beside Aqualad when we traveled las we were the closest, however, in my best efforts to avoid him, I sat between Superboy and Artemis. I would notice Superboy giving me a glance or two here and there almost questioning if it were wise of him to ask me anything about what was going on, but he, as expected, never did.

"Soooo, are you like Hawkgirl's daughter or-" Artemis had trailed off curiously. A small blush came to my face as I looked over to her embarrassed. Though I wish that were the case and I definitely see her as a mother figure, many people never thought to ask me about it. Most just assume it were the case or think nothing of it.

"Oh um, no. Not particularly, she and I are of no blood relations, but I do live with her and she is my mentor." I stated awkwardly Artemis eyed me curiously.

"Oh so are you Thanagarian?"

"Yes, I was just born with an extreme abnormality." I lied.

"Hmmm, interesting. And you are?"

"Archangel, but you may call me Rose off duty if you wish. I am currently the team's co-leader." Artemis smiled at my kind gesture. I could tell the two of us would get along just fine. Then my thoughts shifted back to how I was going to leave the team, and I frowned before returning back to my thoughts. Too bad I will be leaving before we could become friends.

Soon enough, we reached the school and I laid out a strategic way of defending Dr. Roquette. Ms. Martian will be on perimeter along with Superboy. Kid Flash, Robin, and I will circle the school, leaving Artemis and Aqualad with Dr. Roquette. Now I was walking along the lockers focusing solely on the mission.

'Everyone online?'Miss. Martian asked through telecommunication

'Ohh! This is weird.' Artemis stated

'And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull?' Dr. Roquette complained, clearly stressed.

'Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' Kid Flash entered

'Pot, kettle. Have you met?' Artemis added sarcastically.

'Hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.' Kid Flash yelled mentally Now I was feed up with their petty arguments. At first it did not bother me because I figured they would stop when we began our mission. It is clear to see now that the urgency of the mission does not affect their dispute.

'That is so not on me!'

'Both of you quit bickering. The fate of the world is currently at stake.' I stated calmly

'She started it!' Kid Flash whined

'How 'bout I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter?' Artemis suggested clearly annoyed I decided to drown them out for a little as I walked into the room where Dr. Roquette and Aqualad were. I could tell she was in the mix of tracking the fog, which was risky, considering that means revealing her location.

'Robin, Superboy and I should follow the Fog and try our best to stop it.' I told Aqualad as I walked back towards the door.

'Agreed. Just be careful.' His words were soft, almost like he did not mean for me to hear it, or he was merely saying it as a formality. Regardless, I walked out to get Robin and then we both ran outside to get on the Bioship

'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bioship so that Robin, Superboy, and I can pursue.' I ordered. The Bioship came down and the three of us entered quickly, trying to get there in time. Once inside I sat in the middle, as if to take command of the situation, should something occur. We rode in silence towards Philadelphia until Robin broke the silence.

"Ok, so what's going on between you and Aqualad?" Robin asked. My head popped up as I turned my head towards him with a strong blush.

"I'm sorry?"

"The tension between you two was pretty obvious. Neither of you were feeling the aster."

"Yeah you do seem pretty upset today." Superboy added. I glanced at the two boys nervously before letting out a sigh and pushing my hair back. I know Robin usually ends up being the voice of reason and advice for the team, but I did not expect him to catch on to me so quickly. I still do not wish from him or Superboy to know anything about my true origins.

"Aqualad and I got into a disagreement of some sort and I suppose you can say I have lost my path. I wanted to be a hero, but I feel as though I should leave the team because of it." The three of us stayed quiet for a minute before Robin spoke up again.

"Rose, leaving the team is up to you, but if you want my opinion, I think you're the most worthy out of all of us to be a hero. Let alone part of this team. We see it, and soon you will too." Robin said wisely Superboy nodded with a small smile, agreeing with the boy wonder.

"Besides, you're too nice for anyone to hate you. Especially Kaldur." Superboy added They would not be saying that if they knew what I was, like Kaldur does. We stopped over top of Star Labs only to see it begin to crumble down to the ground. The three of us watched in disbelief as the building continued to fall.

"Archangel to Aqualad. We are over Philadelphia. We have located the League of shadows' next target, Star Labs, but we were too late. The fog decimated it. Star Labs is cutting-edge science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. I suggest you ask the doctor to rescan for the fog, and relocate."

We were sent coordinates to Gotham city and immediately head that way. I can narrow down all the major companies the fog might be heading towards, but It was obvious where they were likely headed. Wayne Technologies is the most plausible target for the fog to hit, which the situation even worse. I know of Batman's secret identity as Bruce Wayne, though I choose to play ignorant about it around Robin. If the League of Shadows get into the mainframe, then it is more than likely for them to get into the Justice Leagues system as well. Not to mention Wayne Facilities run on a 24 hour workforce, meaning innocent people could get hurt. I could look at Robin and tell he deduced the same conclusion.

"The next target's a Waynetech facility. In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the…" Robin stopped himself before he said something he should not have.

"The what?" Superboy asked

"It does not matter. What matters Is WayneTech operates a 24-hour workforce. We will never evacuate the building in time. Our only hope is to destroy the fog. Robin, once we are there you try to find a way to prevent the fog from gathering Wayne Technologies information. Superboy and I will cover you." The two of them nodded and within minutes we arrived at Waynetech. I opened the hatch so that we can jump into action just in time to find that one of the Shadows was unleashing the fog. Superboy must have noticed him too, because I could tell he was ready to jump in and stop him.

"It's downloading!" Robin yelled above the wind.

"Don't need it!"Superboy, like always disregarded what he was told and ran in head first. He jumped down towards the strange man ready to end the fogs terror. Unfortunately, the Shadow shot a powerful beam from his helmet straight at Superboy, knocking him out of the sky. Taking off my jacket, I launched into battle pulling out the mace Hawkgirl gave me. Diving down towards the Shadow member, I prepare to knock him down with all my might until I myself was knocked to the side by surprise. I slid across the parking lot ground, before my back finally hit a wall. Pain surged up my spine as I angrily looked up to see what hit me. Immediately upon seeing who it was, my eyes squinted in a hateful glare. The white hair, the red eyes, how could anyone forget her golden wings.

"Seraph." She still wore the same mask covering the lower part of her face, but even still I could tell she had a small smug look on her face from the hatred I gave her. Superboy was right next to me as I stood up holding my mace.

"You know her?" He asked She landed next to the Shadow that had released the fog, glaring at me hard. The whip in her hand reached the ground and looked like magma in a resting state, almost like it could fire up at will, which was the only thing new about her.

"Something like that. I will handle her, I have unfinished business." Superboy grinned before cracking his knuckles.

"Fine by me." We both leaped towards our opponents. I reared back the mace in my hands send electricity into it before swing it down at Seraph. I made direct contact to her forearm, knocking her back only for her to use her wings to balance herself and bring her up to the air. Growling silently, I jumped up to hit her again, but she quickly used her whip to take ahold of it and toss it to the ground. I heard her chuckle to herself softly as I balled up my fist.

"Wonder how you will fair without your weapon." A smirk found its way to my lips as I gathered electricity into my hands preparing for her next move. As I expected, she tried to whip me from my left, sending fire filled lashes at me. Swiftly I grabbed the whip,wrapped it around my hand and sent out my own electric shocks at her. Powerful volts of my electricity shocked her body making her scream out in agonizing pain. Taking my chance I zoomed towards her with my fist reared back.

"You might find I am better off without it." I brought my fist down at her, but she dodged making me hit the ground instead. An if crater lay where she once stood, while sparks of electricity could be seen in the ground. Had I hit her, she probably would have been defeated. A burning sensation erupted on my lower back bringing me to my knees.

~ _7 1/2 months Ago~_

My right shoulder bleed heavily after the attack he narrowly laid on me. I managed to move away just in time, but my shoulder still burned from the deep wound. My eyes were wide from fear as he turned back towards me. Water build up in my eyes as his spiteful eyes stared down at me.

"I do not understand! Why do you hate me? I have done nothing wrong!" Tears fell down from my frustration of not being able to understand why he hates me. In my hysteria he cut me deep across my chest shocking me. Blood splattered onto the ground as my world began to slow. My body numbed and my hearing began to fade as I fell to the ground. He is going to kill me, one of the heros I idolized is going to end my short life.

"It's because you are made to be evil. No amount of change, no matter how hard you try that is what you will always be. You're evil in nature, because that's how you are made to be. No one can trust you, no will ever fully accept you. You're a disgusting weed that we need to get out of our garden, don't ever forget that." His words hit me like a train at full speed. The tears that were once filled with frustration became tears of hurt and sorrow. My eyes closed waiting for his end but nothing ever came. Eventually I just faded into the unconscious state that I practically longed for.

My mouth brought in a large gasp for the air my lungs so desperately craved. My eyes scanned the room I was in trying to piece together what had just happened. The familiar metal walls, with the window with a breathtaking view of space. The IV in my arm, and the generic white sheets of the bed I laid in helped me to piece together happened after I passed out. It was almost like waking up from a terrifying nightmare. Even though someone obviously saved me, it still felt like I had died when Saber cut me down. After everything he said, I feel like I deserved it. I am a disgusting weed in the worlds garden, that is probably why I did not fight back. How could I? He was someone I respected greatly, as a member of the Justice League and a hero.

"You're awake." A commanding deep voice said to me. I did not even need to look to know it was the Green Lantern. Hawkgirl sat next to him both looking at me with worried eyes. Even after knowing this, I could not help, but jump after my experience. My nerves were still unease, my body still in a fight or flight response.

"W-what happened to Saber? Is he ok?" I asked nervously

"He's fine, but he's not in the League anymore. You should be more worried about yourself. He cut you pretty deep. Even with your expedited healing, you could've died from blood lost if we didn't get there when we did." The Green Lantern explained I raised a brow at him confused. Looking down, I noticed all the wounds I would expect to be there, like on my shoulder and chest, were gone. Not even a scar remained as evidence from the event that just took place. Expedited healing, how inhuman of me. I guess that is to be expected, with me being the monstrosity that I am. I felt so stupid. Why would anyone accept an experiment made to bring the apocalypse?! Why would I expect anyone accept me at all? I am the very thing they protect the world from, they have every right to be spiteful towards me, to want me dead.

"It was not his fault. He was just afraid, within good reason. Please do not kick him out of the League for this incident." I pleaded, it is me who should be getting put out anyway. We all stayed silent for a minute deep in our own thoughts. Hawkgirl was the first to break the silence.

"Rose, why didn't you fight back?" She asked Because I felt like I deserved it.

"It is hard to fight against someone you once hoped to call your ally in the future. Besides there were others involved, even if I were to fight, I am sure they would have attacked." I let out a deep sigh before looking over to them. I can feel myself begin to unravel like a piece of yarn. I could no longer hold in the pain I felt.

"May I honest with you both?" My eyes fell down to my hands ashamed. I have never felt so bad about this subject. I used to feel proud that I chose the path of being an experiment who choose to be a hero instead of doing what she was made for. I use to feel human. Now I feel an object no one wants. An off brand food no one trust.

"I am scared for the rest of the League to know who I am. Before everything happened, I would have died at the chance to be introduced to everyone, but now I see that not everyone will accept me like you all did, that some might even kill me because of what I am." Tears began to fall down my face once again. This time because I felt ashamed of what I am. Never have I felt more ashamed to be alive just because I was made. Unworthy and impure, for being made for one purpose, even if I choose a different, better path.

"I am sorry but I do not think I could face that kind of rejection again!" I cried harder, burying my face in my hands. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders as I let out all the fear, frustration, sadness, and disappointment that I gathered throughout the day. That night I made it my mission to hide my origins, so that people do not judge me based off my origins, and so I would not have to face that kind of rejection again. To avoid those hate filled eyes, because nothing is more terrifying to me as that night was. Nearly immediately, I moved in with Hawkgirl and began to train with other supportive League members. Only a handful of people know the truth of my origins, with the announcement being canceled. To most the experiment that was made to destroy the world in the Watchtower is a rumor. I am just an aspiring protege of Hawkgirl to a lot of the League, but to some I am real. And they would love nothing more than to see me perish.

~ _Present day~_

" I fail to see why you are fighting alongside these pathetic creatures. They will never trust you, they will always treat you like the lab rats you know we are. You were made for a greater purpose, we both were. Why don't you just give in and be what we both know you are. Be evil." Anger filled inside me as she spoke. She acted like she knew me knew what I had to go through in order to get this far, like knew what the people I looked up to, but she does not. I am nothing like her, and I never will be. I swiftly turned around and shot my electricity towards her hitting her in her shoulder. Pushing past the pain, I stood up and gave her a roundhouse kick to the face. She stumbled back before looking at me clearly as I stood tall.

"I am the Archangel, protégée of Hawkgirl. Co-leader of the Young Justice team. I am nothing like you, and I never will be." A realization dawned on me as I stood down there looking at Seraph. She thought everything I thought about myself. That I am unworthy to be on the team because of what I am. I, however, can not give up proving that simply because I am afraid. Running away from the team, is not going to change anyone's mind about me. It is not going to change Aqualad's mind about me. It certainly never changed the League members kind about me Though I am still ashamed of it, and I do not want the rest of the team to find out about me, I am willing to do what it takes to stay. I am willing to do that for the people who support me like Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern. They believe in me as trust me so I should too. Seraph tried to swipe my feet from under me in a side kick but I did a backflip to avoid it, before pushing myself into the air. Gathering up as much energy as I could I prepared a lightning bolt to be thrown at her as she prepared a fireball. The sight of the two of us must have been one to behold as we were both gathering an extreme amount of energy. My light blue lightning shined brightly while her red fire was equally as powerful. Not wasting anymore time I through the lightning bolt just as she threw her fireball. Quickly, I flew down to the ground to avoid the large explosion from the two connecting. A large cloud of dust covered the two of us as I went behind her unnoticed and charged my hand up in case she did anything. The thing is, I had power to spare, she however, looked exhausted. I believe that last attack had such a powerful impact because she put everything she had into it.

"It is over, Seraph." I heard her chuckle darkly before turning to me with her hands up.

"I suppose this is the part where you take me in to be interrogated, and I tell them everything I know. And I do mean everything. Tell me, do you think your friends would be as happy to hear what you are as Red Arrow was." My eyes narrowed as I could see the trail of a smug smirk behind her fabric mask. She knew I wanted to keep my origins a secret from the rest of the team. I put my hand down telling her to go, giving her the satisfaction.

"Until next time, 725." With that she disappeared just as the dust was beginning to clear. My eyes fell to the ground frustrated with letting her go. I could hear the footsteps coming in my direction, so I looked up towards the sound to see Superboy with a Shadow in his hands. The look he gave me said it all.

"Ok, perhaps I did over do that last attack."

After picking up the rest of the team, we all head back to the Cave for a debriefing from Batman. The mission itself went pretty well, so he had no complaints on the results. However, Batman did point out the mission would have went better had we all disregarded our individual disputes for the sake of the mission, to which he glared at both Artemis and Kid Flash. Then Batman pointed out that we must show restraint when using our abilities, particularly while large crowds are around, aimed specifically towards me, to which I took full responsibility, before letting us go. I could feel Kaldur eyes on me, probably expecting me to make my announcement. I, however, did nothing but wave a goodbye to everyone else before heading to the locker room. I felt more at peace with myself after remembering the reason I want to join the Justice League.I just have After realizing I still do not have to be what others make me to be. We all went our separate ways, waving goodbye to one another. I went to the locker room to change into my usual outfit, feeling slightly more at peace with myself. Confidently, I walked out and towards Kaldur who was patiently waiting in the hall.

"Come. I have much to discuss with you." With my hips slightly swaying, he followed me silently through the face towards the zeta tubes. Though I may have sounded and acted confident, on the inside I still felt terrified. It is as though every instinct in my body is telling me to avoid the inevitable rejection I am to face, but I can not bring myself to keep hiding from it. Like a masochist I feel like I am purposely allowing myself into a seemingly painful situation, but I know that this has to happen for us to be able to work together. As the cool summer winds hit my face, I let out a deep breath trying to collect my thoughts. He deserves an explain at the very least. I have to tell him why. He has to know.

"Kaldur'ahm."

"Rose." We both say at the same time. I turn behind me to face him, finding him closer to me than I had expected. He was only about a foot away, his pale green eyes locked on my own white ones. A blush forced its way on my face as I realized how handsome he is again. Strong facial features, lovely hair, responsible demeanor, it was almost enough to make me forget the current situation. Almost but not good enough. Clearing my throat and breaking the trance we were both in, I looked to the side almost for guidance. I can do this. I know I can.

"Kaldur'ahm, I apologize for deceiving you."

"Rose-"

"Please... allow me to finish. I know my deception may lead you to believe many things, none of them good, but I assure you I am not… bad. I have never wished to be anything but good. When I was created, much like Superboy, I was given information on the world through telepathy. Unlike Superboy, everything about me was made to bring the Apocalypse. My speech, my fighting skills, everything was for that purpose. I hate it. I hate who I am because of why I was made." My eyes travel over to the window of a nearby coffee shop. Breathing in for comfort I continued.

"I never felt right when the voice kept telling me to destroy the Justice league. He told me every detail about each and every member of the League, their weaknesses, their strengths, even almost all of their triumphs, but I have only ever admired them. I want to be like them so much, but I felt a slight obligation to the man who created me. Naturally when they found me, I was terrified. It was the first time I seen the world with my own eyes and to come face to face with the people you are supposed to destroy was more than intimidating. I accidently nearly electrocuted the Flash and Martian Manhunter. In the end, they told me I had a choice, and I decided to be a hero, going against the person who created me, and my true mission. I decided to be who I want to be." There was a brief moment of silence as we stood on the sidewalk. My heart was pounding against my chest ask waited for a response. I felt bad giving him so much to take in. It was my whole life story, and my plea for acceptance. Scared was not the word to describe my terror at the moment.

"Why did you not just tell us? Why hide it?"

"My days following my freedom were not joyful. Though some of the League accepted me for what I was,others felt as though I was a threat, within good reason. The rejection I felt from them, I feel from them is something no one else should feel. It is demoralizing. A lot of them hate me without even knowing me, and many have no shame and showing it. I… I do not want to feel that pain again. I do not want to my new friends to show me the same treatment." I held onto my chest as I hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Memories of the verbal and physical abuse that I went through flooded back in my mind as I spoke making it hard to keep my calm demeanor. That kind of pain is unbearable, to be besmirched by the people you look up to, it should be illegal.

"I understand why you hate me now, but please do not tell the others. You all were the first friends I have made. I could not bear to lose you all." Suddenly I was pulled into his muscular chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders giving me a strong feeling of protection and warmth. I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine was as we stood there in what felt like to me a peaceful heaven.

"I do not hate you, Rose. I never have."

"Then why-"

"It was a lot to take in, and I could not fully understand why you did not just tell us unless you actually were evil, but I know you better than that." My mind is still up in the air from what he just said. I felt like a weight was taken off my chest, and I could finally breath again. Overwhelming happiness filled me while my lips curled up in a big smile. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around my Atlantean friend, burying my face in his chest. My best friend still liked me, and now we do not have any secrets.

"Thank you."

 ** _Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted only perfection for you all!(I still don't feel like this chapter was the perfection I wanted for you all though :( ) Thank you all for the favorites, reviews and following my story! I promise I didn't forget about you all, there has just been a lot going on lately. I'll try to update as soon as possible! How are you all feeling about the the story? Let me know if I should do more about Rose or just stick to the main story line. I will warn you though within the next 3 chapters there will be chapters strictly on Rose's character development like her getting a new weapon and her relationship with Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern, and even a bit on her past._**

 ** _I also want to clear something that you may be confused on. I know that the Young Justice's Justice League has a completely different set up with its founding members and such than the 2001 version, but I am basing the characters and their history off of the 2001 cartoon of Justice League, because I like that version slightly better, which is why Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern( John Stewart) are together in this story, and why the founding members don't include Hawkman, or Aquaman._**

 ** _Thank you guys so much for reading! Stay strong._**


	8. Chapter 7: Denial

**_Chapter 7: Denial_**

My arms crossed against one another as M'gann Artemis, Wally, and I watched Kaldur and Superboy train together. A smile was permanently plastered on my face. Ever since that night with Kaldur, I could not contain my happiness. We were best friends again, and i could literally tell him everything this time. There were no more secrets, no more lies between the two of us, and nothing could have made me happier, other than the team reacting the same way if they were to find out. I continued to watch as the two sparred each other, Superboy throwing in moves both I and the Black Canary taught him, much to my pride. Kaldur was holding his own, but Superboy had clearly excelled in hand to hand combat.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think? Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out." Artemis hinted at M'gann My eyes perked up slightly as I felt an unfamiliar feeling filled my stomach. My chest tightened slightly as I turned to them. The thought of M'gann and Kaldur going out together makes me feel a little uneasy. Could it be I feel jealousy? It would not make sense considering Kaldur belongs to no one, and him and M'gann have no romantic relationship with each other, do they?

"He's like a big brother to me, But you know who would make the cutest couple? You and Wally." The three of us looked to the young speedster leaning against the wall. Sloppily, he bit down into his….whatever it is he was eating, leaving a slight mess all over his face. Though I agree with M'gann when she says they should be together, he is unintentionally making it hard to put up an argument for him.

"I do understand what she is saying. You are so full of passion, and he is so full of, uh of…"

"It?" Artemis finished The three of us chuckled between ourselves as we joked about the young teen boy, completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Besides I think Kaldur's already spoken for by a certain winged Thanagarian." M'gann beckoned towards me. My face heated up from embarrassment, as I immediately looked down at my feet. I tried not to think of those types of feelings. I have seen more times then not that sometimes romantic relationships do not work out as they should, and I do not want to risk my friendships for a temporary happiness like a relationship. Especially if it means not having my friendship with Kaldur. Even if I did have those feelings for him, I do not think I would do anything about it.

"Uh, the two of us are just friends actually. Not that I do not find him attractive.I mean, I am not saying that I do but if I did we are just friends! Although we did kiss one time." My hands flew up to my mouth when I realized I had spoken too much. The two females looked to me shocked and excited.

"You did?? I knew it! When? How was it?" M'gann inquired loudly

"It was not a romantic kiss! My rebreather malfunctioned on our first mission so he, um, well you know, to give me more air. We are just friends, really we are!" I dismissed quickly Artemis and M'gann exchanged a few unbelieving glances at each other before laughing, adding to my embarrassment, but I quickly tried to forget about the discussion. I know Kaldur has feelings for his friend Tula in Atlantis so I have dismissed any thought of the two of us being involved with each other romantically. Besides that, I feel as though I would not know what to do in a romantic situation. Everything is so new to me. Making friends, having people who care about me, being a hero. Kaldur deserves someone who knows how to like him and that is not me.

Over on the floor, Kaldur went in to grab Superboy to gain the upper hand. Like I stated earlier though, Superboy has taken up extra lessons from Black Canary and I. With that being said Superboy used a quick move I taught him to end the match. Hooking his arms around the Atlantean, Superboy placed his foot behind Kaldur's then tossed him onto his back. A smirk played onto his lips with satisfaction from his job well done.

"Rose taught me that." A proud smile formed on my lips at Superboy pride. He has excelled well in hand to hand combat. So well that he could likely become a challenge to me with a few more months of heavy training, still unlikely though.

Superboy has grown into a brotherly figure towards me. Him being an cloned experiment, I could relate to him and the struggles he faces, even if he still does not know that I am an experiment too. There are still many things he could not relate in me, however. The fact that he is technically a Kryptonian, while I am of no species.There is also the reality that even though he is considered a living weapon, he was made to help Superman or replace him if need be, while I am only made for the destruction of our world. We are still worlds apart in my opinion.

I could hear a rushing whirlwind coming down from the upper entrance of the cave reminding me of one being in particular. The android, who I believe to have the heart of any real man on the planet, the Red Tornado. Though he may seem to be only a android, I think of him as a human. One who has feelings, hopes and dreams just as any of us do, even if his robotic tendencies do have a funny way of coming back to us. Quite rudely, Kid Flash ran up to the robotic hero stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked quickly As I have mentioned earlier, The Red Tornado is as human to me as someone like Wally is to me. But there are aspects of him that will always seem like an android, like his one track mindedness.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." The rest of us gathered behind the two, hoping for him to give in to our request.

"Yeah well the Batman is out with the Robin doing the dynamic duo thing. But you're going somewhere a hot date, or a mission." Wally sasses back, A small polite smile danced on my lips as I stepped forward.

"If we could be of some assistance." Red Tornado almost begrudgingly turned around to show us what he intended to do. He pulled up a photograph of an older man, judging on his wrinkles and the way he stood likely over 80. He wore a nice suit and tie that complimented his familiar aqua blue eyes. His worn hand wrapped around the gold piece of his cane like delicately yet I could see the strength behind his grip. He is Kent Nelson also known as Doctor Fate, age 106 and carrier of the helmet of Fate. While I was still under a much more strict supervision, he trained me how to defend myself against certain magic, to which he told me I have a natural affinity for. He offered to train me in the ways of magic, however I had no desire to learn magic for fear that it might make me too powerful, another fear I have thought of. It is to my speculation that my new found power of adaptation is likely to blame for that.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old, and he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the justice society, The precursor to your mentors' justice league."

"Of course. Nelson was earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate." Kaldur realized Kaldur himself also study an art of magic, though not as effective against one who solely studies the mystic arts thoroughly, his water barriers draw strength from magic. So I am not surprised to find that he would be knowledgeable on the reputation of Mr. Nelson.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, But he is caretaker to the helmet of fate, The source of the doctor's mystic might, And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Red Tornado explained a little worry hit me as I thought of the older man. He was very kind to me when he was explaining the ways of the sorcery to me. He treated me like the rest of the Justice League, not as a monster. He was, in a way, almost like a grandfather to me. Though the time we spent together was short, I hold a high respect for him. There is nothing I would like more than to assist in finding him.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." M'gann spoke with stars in her eyes. Even though she has never met him, It was clear that she held the same respect for Mr. Nelson as she did for her priest.

"Agreed! Mr. Nelson was so kind the last time we met! It would be an honor to assist in finding him." I agreed happily.

"Me, too! So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." Wally exclaimed quickly towards the both of us, though I can tell he was not being truthful. I know Wally is someone who needs scientific evidence to prove something. Even when he has faced numerous villains who deal with magic, he uses science as a means to explain that of which he does not understand. Red Tornado pulled out what I assume to be the key to what I assume opens the Tower of Fate, the place of which Doctor Fate resides.

"Take this. It is the key to the tower of fate." Kaldur took the key before giving him a curt nod.

"What are the odds that we all so admire the mystic arts?" M'gann and I gave him a genuine smile, mines simply to be polite. I knew he was just trying to impress us, but what is the harm in allowing him to pretend, it is not like it could put us in danger or anything. We all made our way to the Bioship, after Kaldur and Superboy changed into their civilian clothes. I took my usual place in between Kaldur and Superboy happily while Artemis and Wally sat beside my Atlantean friend. M'gann sat in her pilot's seat in the center, and we all sat in a reasonably comfortable silence. Though this mission was to find a friend, I could not hold my excitement to see him again. It feels as though it has been years, but I know it has only been a few months.

"So, Wally, When did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis questioned

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, Before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wally lied, I rolled my eyes playfully before returning to looking forward, just like the rest of the team.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-" M'gann started We all looked to the coordinates to see nothing. There was no tower, no evidence that a building should be there, not even a parking lot. Just a plain field of grass where the Tower of Fate should be.

"Nothing's there." Superboy finished

"Take us down." I ordered lightly M'gann took us down to the empty field, leaving us all confused.

"Wally, circle around to look for any hints of the Tower, please." Without question, Wally speed around the area to find a clue, while the rest of us stood and waited. This was indeed Red Tornado coordinates, but there was not even a piece of the tower there. There was nothing but air. I felt the ground to try to find any evidence of a tower but there was nothing. We should have expected the Tower to be harder to find. This is a Sorcerer Supreme we are talking about. I stifled a small chuckle as I thought of the fact. Mr. Nelson has always been a tricky man. Wally skidded to a halt, his face telling it all.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So what do you think, Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis asked expertly

"Absolutely.." M'gann flew down beside us causing Wally to do a complete turnaround.

"Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here." Artemis and I both let out an annoyed scowl before turning away from the boy. He clearly does not like the art of magic, yet he still puts on this charade, simply to impress a girl. It all seems so out of the way. I let out a small sigh as my fingers ran through my long white side bang. Kaldur walked in front of us confidently, as if he had it all figured out, something I have always admired about the young Atlantean. His confidence, and level headed demeanor always seemed to demand the respect of a leader, even in the most simple of task.

"A test of faith. Stand behind me." We all watched as he smoothly moved the key as if he were unlocking a door. Much to the others surprise, a tall structure showed itself to us.The clay bricks stacked themselves upon one another nearly roughing the stars.It reminded me of the structure of a castle in the Middle Ages, brought here in modern times. a smirk danced on my lips as I thought of the cleverness of it all. Magic has always been fascinating to me, it is the only thing I can not understand and that captivates my imagination with the infinite possibilities of its use. This tower appeared from thin air because of a key, it is miraculous. I placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder acknowledging his quick thinking before stepping in with the rest of the team.

The inside as I expected was as a castle would be, and I should expect nothing less from the one and only Doctor Fate. Torches lined the walls giving off a mysterious and mystical lighting. A purple rug laid on the ground showing off Doctor Fate's high status and I was captivated by the mystery of it all. Chills ran down my spine into the winged that have been tucked away in my thin, loose fitting, black jacket.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy asked. Suddenly, a projection of our very own Kent Nelson looking down at us.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key, But the tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Before any of us could answer correctly, Wally stepped up and spoke for us.

"We are true believers, Here to find Doctor Fate." The holographic image frowned at us disapprovingly before dissipating. Without warning the floor beneath of slid open, throwing us into a boiling lava like vegetables in a soup. M'gann grabbed Wally, as Artemis used her grappling hook to catch herself and Kaldur, and I stooped low to grab Superboy, flinging my own Snow White wings outwards. Since Superboy was so much further away from me, I had to speed down to grab him, but I wasn't fast enough. Superboy had clung to the walls of the hole we were stuck in, only for his feet to hit the lava, destroying his boots. I wrapped my arms underneath his armpits and used my strength to fly us up with ease.

"Those were my favorite boots. This Nelson guy better be worth it." Note: the tower does not appreciate trespassers. The heat was high from the lava, making sweat roll down my face. I noticed M'gann was beginning to slowly fall down and it made me realize that both her and Kaldur's weakness is the heat. Their physiology are can not take this extreme heat. I flew over to my Martian friend and she swung her arm over my shoulder, holding onto Wally and letting me hold the 3 of them up, which I did with ease.

"Having trouble Maintaining altitude. I'm so hot." M'gann stated weakly

"You certainly are." Wally flirted.

"Wally!" Artemis yelled before I got the chance to.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." He fired back Slowly, I noticed that the four of us getting lower to the ground. My wings, though strong, and light, can only handle so much resisting weight. They are still quite new and have yet to fully grow into their full wingspan, not to mention the fact that I am not use to putting this much weight on my wings. I moved my wings a bit faster trying to hold the four of us up, but they began to feel a bit strained.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly." Kaldur said, He looked weakened and drained from the heat. Being Atlantean, heat on the land must make him dehydrate quicker than normal, unlike M'gann whose body just is not use to the extreme heat.

"Hello, Megan. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us To see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe!" Almost instantly, a floor covered the blazing lava giving us a platform to stand on. M'gann almost immediately dropped Wally to the ground while I slowly lowered us down. I expected the ground to be burning hot, but once I bent down to check it, I realized that the ground was cool to the touch. A smirk played on my lips as I found myself once again excited by the mystery in all of it.

"This platform, it should be red-hot, But it is cool to the touch." Kaldur pointed out to us

"How peculiar. I love it!" I exclaim happily clapping my hands together. Superboy and Kaldur looked at me incredulously making me blush. We were just inches away from our imminent death, maybe I should hold my enthusiasm for a different time.

"Enough! Your little "impress Megan at all costs" game Nearly got us all barbecued." Artemis yelled to Wally, I turned towards them seeing Artemis finally reaching her ropes end. Wally had taken this a bit far, usually I would just let him go with his antics, but this time it was too childish of him to continue this game despite the dangers.

"When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to that whatever it was And called yourself a true believer."

"Wally, you don't believe?" M'gann asked The rest of the time looked at the red haired boy with slight shock and disbelief. Honestly, I had no Idea that Wally not believing in magic was so hard to fathom. It always seemed apparent to me that Wally was a boy who valued science and its theories rather than magic and it's endless possibilities. He uses science as a means to understand that which seems incomprehensible, which is hard to do in our line of work. After all of our awaited looks Wally finally cracked.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load." He defended

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." Kaldur explained

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, Fire was once considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks." Wally argued

"You're pretty close-minded For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers." Artemis insulted

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science."

"Oh! Let us test that theory!" I said excitedly, I looked for a way to open the platform.

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally tried to explain, but of course I did not listen. Glancing over to my right I noticed a handle, I pulled the two platforms apart revealing the winter wonderland below us, much to my discomfort. The cold, brisk winds hit my face, stinging me softly. Though Mgann's and Kaldur's physiology call for a cooler environment, my body can not physically stand it for too long. The cold to me feels as if someone were stabbing me all over my body. I can not stay in extremely cold environments too long, an hour at most, if I am lucky.

"It's snow." M'gann said

" Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis teased. One by one we all began to jump through ground into the winter wonderland, me regrettably being the last. A small groan escaped my lips as I bit my lip. My hand ran through my hair out of slight frustration. Come on Rose, tough it out. You can handle a few minutes in the snow, they will not even need to know about your weakened state.

Throwing up my hood, I jumped through the door landing on my two feet. I pulled my wings close to my body in an effort to stay as warm as possible in the cold mountains. The others, who were once again looking at Wally in disbelief, seem to not notice this, but there was Mr. Nelsons cane floating not even 10 feet away from us. The golden aura around it made it pretty evident that it indeed held magical properties.

"Um friends?" I pointed The rest of the team looked over to the cane. Artemis confidently walked over to it inspecting it cautiously.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally rolled his eyes before speeding over to it, grabbing it at the same time as Artemis had.

"I got it. Ahh. I can't let go."

"I got it. Ahh. I can't let go." The two of the spoke in sync so well that I almost thought it was planned. Suddenly the two flew up into the sky surrounded by the golden aura, then disappeared into thin air. The four of us remaining looked at each other wondering what happened to them. Another harsh wind blew making me whisper violently, and slight pain to surge through my body. A small whimper let through my lips as I pulled my jacket closer. It is not as cold as it could be, so i am not feeling the full symptoms, but I can already feel that use of my electric powers are dropping fast. Almost like the weather, which I am sure is well below 20 degrees. This is not good.

We decided it would be best to move forward as they clearly were not returning anytime soon. The bad news is we have been walking for 15 minutes, and I could feel myself getting a little weaker. Another harsh shiver waved through me followed by the painful effect of the cold.

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like He needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann finally let out.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend." Kaldur explained

"Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control." I finished as I shivered madly Kaldur placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me concerned.

"Are you alright? You look pale." I noticed that both Superboy and M'gann were looking at me concerned. I must look worse than I feel right now.

"Contrary to you and M'gann, my body weakens in the cold. I will be better once we get out of the cold." I said pushing forward.

"How much longer can you take it?" Superboy asked with a small sigh I pulled out my hand and tried to spark as much electricity as I can. A pathetic, little spark came out, nothing compared to the amount I usually put out. In a small amount of time, my electric powers have diminished into nothing. Even though I am certain I can take the cold for another 30 to 45 minutes, my body shuts down my powers in order to keep me as warm as possible.

"Long enough for us to find a way back. Come, we have not a moment to lose." All of our heads turned at the sudden noise. A door was open similar to the one that brought us, much to my happiness. I felt a sudden warmth go across my shoulders as Kaldur smiled down at me. I placed a hand on the black and grey coat he draped over my shoulders with a small smile on my face. My face heated up slightly from his sweet gesture. His coat still had the scent of an ocean breeze, one I have to say I love. I can almost imagine what it would be like for him to wrap his arms around me while I am wearing this. I shook my head before pressing on with my friends. Oh my, I really should not be thinking about that at a time like this. We rushed to the portal opening at the top of the hill, and as soon as I went through I felt myself fell to the ground. Luckily my catlike reflexes were not affected by the cold, allowing me to land in a roll, leaving Kaldur and Superboy to fall to the ground. M'gann floated down beside me with a smile while the two boys groaned. Artemis rushed over to us, much to my relief.

"Rose, how wonderful to see you again." Mr. Nelson said to me. A small smile cracked on my face from the sound of the older man voice. I am happy to see that he is alive and well. He is a very sweet man who does not deserve to get hurt.

"It is great to see you as well Mr. Nelson." I returned politely suddenly electric filled blast the area. Slower than normal, I moved out of the way of the blast, holding onto Kaldur's jacket tightly. A small boy with a child like demeanor holding an orange familiar stood next to a middle aged man whose hand was pointed at us. I instantly recognized them as the false magician Abra Kadabra and Klarion, a god of chaos. Mr. Nelson taught me about them when I was learning the basics of defending magic with him. Mr. Nelson grabbed Wally, pulling him along into a golden bell. Almost immediately, I saw Klarion swoop down towards the bell as well. Without thinking I held out my hand trying to force my lightning out towards him, but only a small weak electric pulse came out.

"Son of Anubis!" I yelled out in frustration Klarion disappeared into the bell. With my abilities still weakened, I am virtually useless, in long range attacks. Then there is the fact that I am not experienced enough to know the quickest way to return my strength. If I could just get close enough to Abra Kadabra, I know I can win in hand to hand combat. I heard a loud yell come from both Kaldur and Superboy snatching me out of my train of thought. They both laid curled up in a ball as Abra Kadabra's electricity surrounded them. Then he shot Artemis causing the same thing to happen to her. My heart raced from the adrenaline of battle and fear for my friends. I have to do something quickly:

"M'gann link up with Wally and tell him we need Dr. Fate. I will try to take care of Abra Kadabra, but I will not be able to hold back Klarion!" I ordered she nodded as I ran pushed my weak legs forward. Like an eel, I zig-zagged my way around the electric shocks Abra Kadabra sent at me, not sure what would happen to me if I do not. I heard M'gann yell out in pain, letting me know she had been hit as well, fueling my anger.

"Hold still, you child!" He sent another electric blast at me, this time bigger and faster than the last. I did a somersault to dodge it narrowly escaping it, but before I hit the ground I was hit with the electricity. I flew back, unexpectedly not feeling anything but power surging in me. Landing on all fours, I looked down at my hands finally feeling my electricity surging through me into the air around me. His blast must have kick started my powers, like jumpstarting a dead car battery. A smirk played on my lips as I stood up straight towards him.

"Well what a pleasant surprise." Truth be told, I am not that experienced using my powers. I have always prefer to rely on my physical strength and abilities in combat because I fear I would not be able to control it. Mr. Nelson, however, taught me that when dealing with magic my power over electricity might be the easiest choice. So in cases like these, I have to disregard my fears. Focusing hard on the little power his last gave me I pulled the electricity in the air and around my friends to me and sent my own powerful lightning towards Abra Kadabra. The false sorcerer flew back into a staircase falling to his knees. I stood tall as my own light blue sparks clapped around me as I glared at the villain, who was beginning to stand up. My friends began to stand up and regain their strength. I can tell they were still really weakened but they were free at least.

"Let us see whose electricity is superior." The look of fear and intimidation appeared on the man's face as I began to charge up enough power to push him back to the ground. My hair rose up slightly from the static in the air around me while I unleashed my lightning at the poor man. A pained yell escaped Abra Kadabra's lips as he fell to the ground unconscious. Everyone looked back at me, surprised I did not merely knock him back. A bright blush of embarrassment washed onto my face as I looked down.

"Umm… I may have...miscalculated."

After bringing Abra Kadabra to the hands of the proper authorities, Wally found us and told us that Mr. Kent Nelson had passed away. Klarion killed him resulting in Wally putting on the helmet of Fate. Normally, those who put on the helmet becomes the new Dr. Fate, but Mr. Nelson saved Wally by offering his spirit to Nabu until the proper host for Dr. Fate appears. Unfortunately that means he will not be able to see the love of his life, his wife Inza, until that happens. Needless to say the ride back to the cave was quiet. It was only fitting considering the death of such an extraordinary man.

 ** _Hey guys! Couple of things:_**

 ** _Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I really appreciate the support!_**

 ** _To Emrys Ivy: Rose doesn't go out too much because some of the members of Justice League still don't trust her. The times she does go out, she wears a bigger jacket to hide her wings and wears her hood up to hide her hair and eyes. In the next chapter Hawkgirl will give her a better way to blend into the civilian world._**

 ** _The next chapter is going to be a character development one, so it shouldn't take me too long to write. Hopefully 3 weeks._**


	9. Chapter 8: Downtime Part 1

**_Chapter 8: Downtime (Part 1)_**

I slipped on my jacket pushing my sore wings through the slits. Yesterday we had a simple recon mission, but my wings were pushed to their limits once again when I had to carry an unconscious Superboy and Kid Flash back to the Bioship. Maybe it would be in my best interest to train more with my wings and weights, just in case another situation arises that I am unable to utilize a night, for instance, the mace Ms. Shayera had given me broke in half. Though my hand to hand combat skills are superb, I would feel much more comfortable with a weapon that can stay in tact in my hand. Basically, I am going to have to look for a enchanted unbreakable weapon if I want to keep fighting with them.

Maybe Ms. Shayera could help me find one. It would be a great bonding experience for the both of us . A smile formed on my face as I thought about the red haired Thanagarian. She has always shown me a great deal of kindness and sincerity, something I know she does not usually do. Ms. Shayera has been there for me when I felt obsolete, feed me, clothe me, not to mention given me a place to stay. Wonder Woman could have just as easily taken me in, but Ms. Shayera offered herself instead. She maybe be my mentor, but she is more like a mother to me then anything.

Then there is Mr. Stewart, someone I have come to see as my fatherly figure. Ever since the day I have met him, he has always looked out for me. When Ms. Shayera and I trained and she seemed to be getting a bit too violent for him, he would always step in and remind her of my safety, though it was unnecessary because Ms. Shayera would never hurt me. He has always been protective of me and even brought me with him to see the Green Lantern Corps a few times.

I have never said it but, I have always hoped that Ms. Shayera, Mr. Stewart, and I would be a family. That is how I have always thought of the three of us anyway. There is no one in the world I can say that I admired more than her and Mr. Stewart has always had my respect. One could say that I have come to like them much more than I do the other Justice League members, but that would imply that I am showing favoritism. I should only hope they feel the same way. Moving to the door, I started to ask Ms. Shayera about helping me find a weapon with long lasting durability, but the sound of her and 's voice made me stop. They were talking about something so solemnly I could not help but to listen.

"I'm just saying you should ask her first. Rose may still be a little confused on human interactions and customs, but she's just about the most level headed and understanding kid on the planet." John's deep, calming voice had a sense of worry and care, something I have come to look forward to. John usually comes around this time of the night, often to walk with Ms. Shayera home as the two were a couple. Ms. Shayera groaned in response, clearly not favoring what he said.

"I know she is, but she should go live with someone else or in the cave with her teammates." Admittedly, saying 'my heart felt as if it had been dropped to the bottom of my stomach' use to seem a bit over dramatic to me. That was before my motherly figure practically admitted that I was not wanted in her home. This is likely the most heartbreaking statement I have ever heard concerning me.

"Even if you're basically her mother-

"I'm not her mother, the kids barely my protege. I don't know why people keep asking me about her like she is." She cut off My eyes began to water at the her dismissal as I leaned on the wall for support. Correction: That is likely the most heartbreaking statement I have ever heard concerning me. The feeling of having the air knocked out out me suddenly came over me with a feeling of nausea. Slight shock Wrapped around my heart like a anaconda squeezing the life out of its meek prey. The pain is all too real, but reality seemed too far away, until I heard their voices again, bringing me down to the cruel truth.

"Then why can't she decide on her own."Mr. Stewart argued back

"Because I know she'd choose to stay. Rose doesn't need to be with us, she isn't going to help." A long silent pause filled the air before the two senior members of the League let out a long breath.

"It's clear we aren't going to get anywhere with this tonight, let's just drop it before she hears us." It would hard for me not to hear them with my enhanced hearing. I have the ability to hear Miss. Marsha in the store down the street if I listened for her to speak. Subconsciously, my body fell back onto my bed, drained from the long day and new stress out on me. They were talking about putting me somewhere else. Me living somewhere else. Then that she does not consider me to be even her protege. My chest feels as if someone put a 100 pounds of lead on it, it was so hard to breath. What did I do wrong?

Tonight was an especially challenging night for the team, particularly with Kaldur. Even though my mind was also preoccupied, I felt Kaldur was even more distracted. With the two of us being really good friends, Kaldur talked to me about what was on his mind. He missed Atlantis, his home. More specifically, he missed his best friends Garth, and Tula. He told me that he used to be in love with his friend Tula, but as of late he feels like those feelings have begun to fade and I can tell that scares him. He wants to go back home and tell her how he feels, possibly even stay. When he told me that, my heart ached even more. To be honest, I am not sure if it was because he was leaving, or because he was going to tell Tula how he felt.

It is selfish of me to say, but I do not want him leave away from me, in either way. My theory as to why is that if he were in a relationship, Kaldur likely would not spend as much time with me. Our daily walks, and playful banners would be put to a halt, as he would want to spend more time with his girlfriend. I feel awful for feeling this way, but I can not help it. In fact, the more I think about it, the more I feel that M'gann and Artemis are right. I do have stronger feelings than I anticipated towards Kaldur. They're strong enough that I am starting to get jealous, and that I no longer care about the fact that I have no idea how to deal with. Inevitably, my feelings towards him do not matter. I have to put them aside so that he can be happy, and I have to support whatever decision he makes.

Regardless of what was going on in my life, or Kaldur's life, both of our undivided attention should have went to the mission and leading our team to success. Instead, we were completely and utterly unable to lead. Our mission was to find the weakened Clayface and apprehend them. Clayface is a product of an experiment gone rogue, who I would have sympathy for had he not tried to rob 3 banks and hurt 20 people in the span of 24 hours. After looking at the crime scene we had finally figured out how he almost seemed to disappear from the crime scene. Now we were looking into the sewers with a disgusted look on some of our faces. Some meaning Wally.

"Out of all the places he had to go, it had to be the sewers." Honestly, I was not overly excited about going into the sewers either, but it had to be done. Aqualad looked out into the distance, thinking deeply about his predicament, not bothering to give instruction on what our plan of attack was.

"I suppose it would be in our best interest to split up. Robin, you and Kid Flash go East, Miss. Martian and Artemis will go South, Superboy and Aqualad can go North and I will go West. We will all rendezvous at the warehouse if we have not already found him. Keep communication to a minimum. Does that sound alright Aqualad?" We all looked to our leader who had said little to nothing up until now.

"Oh, um yes. That sounds fine."

"But shouldn't you have someone with you as back up?" Miss. Martian asked with slight concern

"I should be fine, my powers are best suited to neutralize the threat. At the first sight of danger I will contact you all for backup. Alright let us head in." With that we all hopped into the sewers to look for Clayface.

My eyes scanned for the sewers for any signs of danger. My hands were at the ready, to zap the mud based man into destability. My mind, however, had begun to wander back to Ms. Shayera. What had I done to make her want to leave her home? Was it because I am an experiment? Was I too much of a burden on her? Did I depend on her too much? Maybe I was not pulling my own weight around the apartment, helping her with bills and food expenses, but I could not get a job with my appearance. The hair and eyes I could explain, but my wings were not something every human had. In fact, it is nearly impossible for me to go out with a large jacket to hide them, and even that was something that seemed out of the ordinary with it being summer and all. Hawkgirl usually wears an amulet that allows her to change into her alia, but those were not something I could just pick up at the nearest gas station. I would have to ask Zatara make one for me, and the only way I could get to Zatara would be by asking a League member, who would likely tell Hawkgirl, not that it would matter. Her mind seems set on putting me somewhere else. Instinctively, I swirled around landing a kick on whoever was sneaking behind suspect landed onto the wall next to me but not before grabbing onto my leg. I looked down at where he grabbed me, to see a large glob of mud wrapped securely around it. He found me. Within seconds I was thrown into the wall, my head slamming against the concrete wall making me lose consciousness.

KALDUR

We were all at the warehouse that Rose instructed us to meet at. It has been a 15 minutes since we have all convened however, Rose was the closest one here and she still hasn't arrived. As capable as I know she is, I could not help but about her. In fact, if anything happens to her I could only blame myself because my mind has been torn between life here with her and life of Atlantis with Tula. Of course, I had not told her, but I was developing feelings for the young white haired girl. At first I thought it impossible, for I thought I had feelings for my friend Tula, but the more I think about it, the more I am beginning to realize it. In fact, she and Tula share many personality traits. They are both so kind hearted, loving, and strong. They almost seem to demand the respect of everyone they meet, they show the world that they are a force to be reckoned with just by their presence. Tula, however, has this confidence that radiates around her. She is headstrong yet very level headed. While Rose has a pure curiosity about the world and genuine love for life. She can be shy because of her lack of interaction with people her own age but, she still tries to overcome it. Rose's smile are always so reassuring that she makes the worst situations seem brighter than what they are. In short, it is hard to choose between the two girls.

"Aqualad?" Superboys concerned voice brought me back to reality almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"Should we try to find Archangel?" Robin asked eyeing me curiously.

"There's no need. I'm right here." From the shadows Archangel stepped out, looking unscathed. Slight relief flooded over me as I watched her walk up to us.

"I've neutralized the threat, mission accomplished." There was something about the way she spoke that seemed off. Normally, Archangel voice sounded serious and demanding on missions, but now she sounds a bit laid back and nonchalant, 2 traits that she has never held on a mission of this caliber. Perhaps I am thinking too hard about it. Archangel is typically proficient in terms of accomplishing a mission, so it should not come as a surprise if she disable the threat before we even got to the warehouse. The others must have had the same though because we had all turned to leave. Suddenly, a cry comes from behind us causing me to turn. Miss. Martian flew across the floor, landing unconscious with a loud thud. That is when I realized that we have made a grave mistake. That is not Rose.

Rose

I can not believe, I have been rendered useless on yet another mission! After slowly regaining consciousness from our encounter in the sewers, Clayface had tied me up in places me on the ceiling. Not only am I greatly angered by the fact that I managed to get tied up by someone no where near my level of expertise and training, I also am mad at the fact that he likely took my form and fooled my team into believing that he was me. The indecency of it all is greatly nerve wracking. As swiftly as possible I swung my leg up to kick the sewage covering out of my way pulling my wings close, I pulled my way through the hole just in time to see Aqualad get thrown into the walls of the metal warehouse building. The rest of the team lay unconscious and defeated letting me know that Clayface had successfully deceived them all into believing that he was me, much to my disappointment. Enraged, I prepared to push my wings hard to give me enough speed to land a hard hit on clay man. Before I could take off however, Batman crashed through the window and began fighting him off. Swiftly I moved behind Clayface, with my hands filled with as much electricity as I could get without killing the man, and while he was distracted I punched him in the back. Clayface melted to the ground which I am assuming meant that he was merely unconscious. Batman looked at me with a stone hard face making me feel a bit nervous.

Once back in the cave, Batman told everyone apart from Aqualad to go home. Robin and I exchanged a look be stayed behind thinking we would he need as well, that is until Batman reiterated that he just needed to see Aqualad and gave of his infamous bat stare. We both have Kaldur a meaningful glance before walking off with the rest of the team. Even though he had not said anything, I could feel the disappointment Batman held with Aqualad on this mission. I thought that he would have wanted to speak with me as well, being that I am the team's second in command but maybe he is speaking to him about the fact that Aqualad simply was not focused today. I thought the same could be said about me as well considering I was the one Clayface managed to disable first, but I suppose Batman sees it differently.

"Do you know why Batman wanted to talk to Aqualad alone?" Robin had asked me. I could feel the slight worry in Robin's voice as he spoke. As of late, I felt particularly proud of Robin's involvement in the team. Not only was he becoming more of a team player as well as being a great learner as well. He wanted to stay as involved and helpful in leading the team as possible. With a heavy sigh I pulled off my mask and ran my hands through my hair.

"I suspect it is because of his performance on the mission. Aqualad was a bit distracted." I answered truthfully. As if I was not distracted as well.

"Distracted? That's unlike him."

"Yes, he has been conflicted between staying here on the surface and going home to be with a girl." I stated absentmindedly. I had not notice but my tone had gotten a bit somber as I spoke of his situation. I suppose it is natural for a friend to feel saddened by the thought of their friend leaving, but I still do not know why I was telling Robin all of this. None of his situation was my business, in fact I am sure Kaldur would not appreciate my telling his personal matters to just anyone, even if it is Robin. Yet here I am, being a terrible friend,and gossiping to Robin about the whole thing. Flustered by my rude actions, I quickly turned to Robin in a nervous manner.

"I should not have told you that. It is not my business to share! I am sorry!"

"Rose it's fine, I won't tell anyone. But how do you feel about the whole situation? You must be a little upset." My eyebrow raised a little in confusion as I thought about what he asked.

"I mean it is natural to be upset when a friend is considering leaving, but we will still be able to communicate." Robin put on his infamous smirk as we continued to walk towards the showers.

"No, I meant how do you feel about Kaldur leaving to go be with a girl? You like him right? Aren't you a little jealous that he's going to be with someone else?" A blush rose to my cheeks when I realized what he was really asking. He means to ask if I feel jealous because he will go tell some other girl how he feels. Truthfully, I would be lying if I just said no, which confuses me because I do not have any clear definite feelings towards Kaldur right now, surely not enough for me to say it out loud. I have never experienced romance before so feelings like jealousy and liking someone are a bit foreign to me. When I am around Kaldur, however, I do feel something, but I just think of it as something I should feel with my best friend, but that would be naive.

"Kaldur is just my friend. If he would like to be with some other girl, that is none of my business." I turned forward trying to get rid of the blush that had grown on my face.

"But if he leaves, you would be alone in leading the team. Are you ready for that responsibility?" I let out a sigh as I thought of what the Boy Wonder had said. That was another aspect I had to consider. My confidence in leading will undoubtedly fall if I am the person giving the final say on all the teams decisions. Kaldur could always handle it because he is much more intuitive then I, as well as his natural leadership capabilities. Though I do no act like it, I panic slightly in situations that go could go completely wrong. That is why I have always simply taken the role as a battle strategist with the team, but Kaldur has always covered all other aspects. I am no where near his level of leadership and like Robin I have a lot more to learn. Still I tried to reassure Robin with wisdom.

"As of right now, Aqualad is not leaving the team. Even if he does decide to, I will not be alone. I still have you to take an official spot as second in command until you are ready to take the role as leader, if you should accept it." I replied with a small smile, which Robin returned. With that we both entered our respective showers. Though I tried to give Robin a positive outlook on the situation, I still held my doubts.

After showering all the mud and gunk out of my hair, I mentally prepared myself for the problem at hand. I tried to avoid thinking about it as much as I can by thinking more about Kaldurs current situation and how I can help. Even if it is foolish to think that avoiding it would help, I wished to avoid dealing with my current problem as much as possible. Who would want someone to tell them they are no longer welcomed in their home? What type of masochist would wish to be told that they no longer care for them, and think it would be best if the other leaves and problem never talk to them again? Without even realizing it, a wet substance rolled down my face as I walked through the streets of Midway city.

Am I honestly crying? I am not a stranger to sadness, being upset, or even hurt, but I typically try not to cry about any of it. When I was being taught by Dr. Oz, I was told that cry shows the emotion that would lead one to believe I hold a certain humanity which I can not be allowed to show. Even though I have rejected his many of his beliefs, I suppose I have found a truth within that does show others my emotion and for the sake of others mindset, I choose not to shed tears so others will not worry. Besides it serves no purpose and accomplishes nothing with the problem. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked up the stairway to my...Ms. Shayera's apartment. Maybe if I am lucky, Ms. Shayera will not be home so I can head straight to my room. In a perfect world, my prayers would have been answered, but this is not a perfect world and my luck must have run out a long time ago. After opening the door to our apartment, I see Ms. Shayera and John sitting in the kitchen together. They looked as though they had been discussing something really important, and also really secretive as Ms. Shayera swiftly try to hid something under the table. They both had given me a welcoming smile until it had suddenly turned into a disgusted frown.

"What's that smell?" Ms. shayera exclaimed

"It smells like sewage." Mr. Stewart sniffed My eyes absent minded fell down to the bag in my right hand. I almost forgot about my costume. It was riddle in mud and sewer water making it smell awful. Out of everyone on the team, my attire likely smelled the worst as I was the only one who got into an the altercation in the sewer instead hit by mud in the warehouse. M'gann was kind enough to give me a plastic grocery bag to put my clothes in but it did not hide the smell.

"We had to walk through the sewer on our mission today. Unfortunately, I got into an altercation with Clayface on the way to our rendezvous point resulting, in part, our missions failure." I placed my clothes into the washer adding 2 cups of detergent to try and eliminate the smell. For a second we all stayed eerily and awkwardly quiet. It was almost as though you could feel the intense tension in the room. Ordinarily I would treasure these family like moments but now I feel things are different. I used to feel lucky but now all I feel is unwanted.

"You know, Rose, um we were actually talking about your weapon problem earlier, and we think we've found the perfect one for you." My ears perked at the sudden offer. In the time that I have resided in this apartment, I have observed a lot of human culture and customs. In some occasions, people will set up entire fun days, and give the most elaborate gift simply as a means to say goodbye, as if to soften a landing. Is that what this is? A parting gift? My nails dove themselves into my hand as I thought about the pitiful goodbye. Why will she not just tell me? I would rather her just plainly tell me she wants me to leave rather than her pretending everything is ok before crushing me. Get it over with. Despite the intense frustration I felt, I forced on a painted smile for the two. If Ms. Shayera would like to play this game then I will put my best foot forward as her opponent. This means war.

"It's called the sword of Gaia. The sword can change into any weapon the user sees fit, and the best part is that it's unbreakable." I would be lying to say the this sword did not peak my interest. My search for a weapon that can hold against my level of fighting is hard to find, given my inhuman strength. At first, I was merely going to turn down the offer she would try to give me, but this is a chance I can not take let go. I need a new weapon as soon as possible, so I will not have to rely on my power over electricity. I still do not have a proper handle on it, so I fear I may end up hurting someone if I use it.

"That sounds perfect. Tomorrow I will head over and retrieve it." I replied trying to win the battle.

"We meant all of us. As a group. It'll be good for us." Mr. Stewart clarified They must really wish to get me out of their home.

"The two of you must be very busy with your League duties. I am sure I can handle it alone." Batman rarely lets the two of them away from their league duties, considering they are two of the founding members. It is unlikely that they would have an objection to that.

"We already told Batman and Superman, they both agree the experience with you being with us will be good for you. Besides we want to go with you. Ever since you joined the team it feels like haven't had any time together." Ms. Shayera countered. She eyed me suspiciously while also giving me a satisfied smirk as she crossed her arms across her white shirt. She knew she had put her finishing move on our little argument, and I can tell by the look on her face that she was going to get what she want in the end. I met the green eyed gaze of the red haired Thanagarians with confidence and strength. I refuse to give her the satisfaction, or the chance to even try to give me away. I am not a toy that you can just give away once you are tired of it, she wanted me now she will have to keep me until the League determines I am good enough to be on my own. Mr. Stewart looked between the two of us with a great confusion. Clearly he did not fully understand the situation. This is war, and I will win.

Part 2 coming soon. With a long awaited apology and explaination to you all!


End file.
